The Unknown
by PiratePrincess16
Summary: what happens if before the season finale Skye did something that would change her life as we know it? What if her powers were shown and now everyone was intrigued by her? This story is my first story that will have the avengers and AOS in it with pairings such as Skye&Ward , Phillinda, FitzSimmons, Skye America, and Natasha& Clint. ( horrible summary but i hope everyone likes it)
1. Chapter 1

Ward brings his hand to the switch but suddenly stops what he hears. " Ward you don't

have to do this! Just look at us we know you care about us !" exclaimed desperately Fitz as he pressed his face to the glass attempting to plead with his only hope of a friend, Ward clenched his jaw unsure what he should do. Grants mind wonders back to that day almost ten years ago when Garrett said to dispose of his dog " buddy" because attachment is weakness and Hydra has no need for those who show weakness, he coes out of his daze when Simmons yells in desperation.

" Ward you care about us ! You care about skye! you don't have to so this please!"

Grant immeadiately tenses at the sound of the name of the one person he has ever truly cared about, his hand lingers on the switch before he says with a voice full of raw emotions neither Fitz nor Simmons have ever seen him show before.

" Your right i do care about you ...Garrett says caring is weakness! But I will always be weak no matter how hard he tries ... i will always care ..." his voice showed the bitterness he had for Garrett.

" Ward you can still fix this... she may not have said it but Skye is in love with you... she cares deeply for you and your betrayal turned her cold she isnt the happy shining sky she was before this. please Ward help us!" said Jemma as she hoped beyond hope tat Ward still has a shread of compassion and is not a "Robot" as his rookie Skye always said.

Ward looked around the area checking if what he plans to do will get him caught before he sighed and stepped up against the containment box that Fitz and Simmons are in and speaks quickly.

"FitzSimmons i am not going to kill you but if i dont get rid of you Garrett will kill me so i am going to have to eject your containment box into the ocean ... Dont worry you guys wont drown. Garett is like a father to me but Skye and you guys are family please stay safe, oohhh and Skye is in danger... Raina checked her blood and she is atleast partial alien a 084... I havent told him yet but you have to keep her safe i am doing all i can from my end." said Ward with gentleness in his eyes

FitzSimmons seemed surprised but tremendously relieved and Jemma replied " Thank you Ward."

Grant walked over to the switch with his cold robotic demeanor and as the Bio chemist and engineer let out desperate fake cries for him to stop and reconsider what he was doing and with a heart breaking crack the containment box flew out of the bus and into the calm sea below. Ward took a shaking breath quickly composing himself as he marched calmly towards the lying form of his former S.O., Garett began to go into convulsions making Ward give him a pitiful look as he realized there is nothing he can do to help his father figure. Suddenly Garett relaxed as a orange glow spread through the corse of his whole body, Ward looked into his former S.O.'s eyes and saw him in a glazed over look as he spoke.

" What do you see?" asked a curious Grant Ward as he edged closer.

" The universe!" exclaimed Garett like he was in another world.

Grant gave him a comforting smile before he excused himself saying he needed to clean up the FitzSimmons mess that he left, Garett believed him and let him go saying that he has a hour to kill before the next mission. Grant left the room and went straight to his bunk where he grabbed his computer went to a battleship website logged into his instant messanger where he typed the following message.

_" I know i betrayed your trust but rookie if you dont get to the foloing cordintes in the next eighteen hours, Leo and Jemma will die. I spared them at the risk of my own life... Garett thinks they are dead but they arent. Skye please trust me when i say that i care alot about you more then i ever have anyone else, the cordinates are enclosed ... i have to go Please be safe. B4 Robot"_

Ward signed off the site with a barely detectable sigh before he exited his bunk and headed straight for the loading bay where he dumped any evidence of FitzSimmons over board, suddenly deathlock came up behind him making him flinch as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

" Agent Ward Garett wants to see you in the command center immeadiately" said deathlock emotionlessly before turning to leave.

Ward in his military demeanor heads straight to the Bus's command center where Garett and Raina stand watching security footage of the barbershop hideout, Grant cleared his throught getting the attention of both people in the room.

" Sir you wanted to see me."stated the covert ops specialist as he stood tall hand at his side.

" Yes i did son, come and look at this footage then tell me what you see" replied Garett with a huge smile plastered onto his face.

Ward nodded as he closed the distance between himself and the security monitors where he quickly clicked play on the screen and watched intently. He sees agent Tripplet, Agent Colson, Agent May and Skye go into the hidden hydra computer room, Skye pulls out a flash drive followed by injecting it into the computer network, suddenly Colson, May and Tripplet all abruptly drew their weapons as Colson sighed.

" Great we have company and they are centipede super soldiers!" exclaimed a annoyed Agent May.

Ward watches as Skye looks over her shoulder to her team before rapidly typing in effort that they might still be able to escape, she ears heavy steps get closer and suddenly gun shots are echoing through the room.

" Skye we have to go ! How much longer?" exclaimed May as both her and Tripplet began to fight hand to hand combat against two centipede soldiers while Colson shoots at the various other hydra soldiers who are returning fire. Skye scanned over the various computer programs before she triumpantly yelled " I am done!" she turns around to see Tripplet and May on the groud panting from exhaustion when all of a sudden Colson criedout in pain as a bullet plunged into his leg. A super soldier began to beat him kicking him continually, he grunted in pain before suddenly a cry made him look behind him " AC! he looks to see Skye's brown eyes turn red as her arms began to shake in anger calling the super soldiers attention to her. Ward watches with both fear and curiousity as Skye walks straight up to one of the super soldiers and with no fear punches him in the face making him fly through the air and crash into the nearest collum. Skye yells" Everyone hit the deck!" as soon as she says that she throws her arms out making a firey red glow to which she screams " Ahhhhhh!" her powers pulse outward from her enveloping everything in its path either vaporizing it or sending it flying into walls. The cameras blank out for what seems like a eternity to Ward but when they come back to normal they see Skye look straight to the camera and with bright red eyes she smirks as her right hand shoots the red energy into the camera killing it. Garetts eyes are wide with fasination while Raina has a small smirk her knowing that there was something special about her, but Ward he ... Ward is mad for what reason he is not sure maybe its the fact that he looks to Garett and all he see's is a tiger cornering its prey and that he doesn't know how to protect her...

Ward clenches his fists as he asks himself- " How will i protect the one person i care about... the one person whos my weakness... the one person i would die to save... the one person i love?"


	2. duh duh duh

Skye can't believe what just happened one moment she feels scared for Agent Colson's life and the next thing she knows she feels power like never before and blanks out, she wakes up in the motel room. She looks up to see that a pillow is floating in the air above her, she raises a eyebrow as she reaches for it but its to high so she furrows her brows i confusement when all of a sudden her room door opens startling her making the pillow fall from above her. Phil entered the young hackers motel room fully intent on checking up on her but when he enters he sees a pillow floating in the air above her head and her looking at it in confusement before he startled her and she clutched her head in pain. Phil smiles at seeing her awake before he shouts out the door " Skye's awake!"

( Skye's POV)

Her head began to pound as voices began to enter the room so she closed her eyes and laid back onto the bed, May, Colson and Triplett all surrounded her.

"Skye... Skye can you hear me?" asked Colson as he rushed to her bedside while May and Triplett grabbed two coffee table chairs and pulled them towards the bed, Skye could hear them but their voices were just giving her a pounding head ache so she opened one eye before saying " Shhhhh head is pounding" before sitting up in bed and opening both her eyes to see the relieved faces of all her team excluding FitzSimmons and her traitor of a S.O ward.

"What happened? And can someone please get me some asperin my head is making it hard to think." Said a grogily Skye making Triplett chuckle and head to the med kit.

"Skye it appears your 084 abilities have finally been shown, you took out all the super soldiers and hydra soldiers without breaking a sweat but it appears that as soon as your powers power down you pass out from exhaustion". Replied Colson with a small smile. Triplett passed her some asperin and a glass of water to which she took great fully as she gulped down the pills and water with much relief.

"Hmmm all I remember is being in that hydra computer room hacking the system... someone yelling we have to go then hearing AC cry out from being shot then I got really mad and woke up in here with a pillow floating above my head... wait ... AC how's your leg?" Said Skye lost in thought.

" I am fine Skye it didn't hit anything major." Said Colson with a genuine smile before backing up slightly when Skye jumped off the bed and looked at his bandaged leg.

"I can heal this." She whispers looking at the bandaged leg making Triplett look at her confused and ask "What do you mean?" Both May and Colson was looking at her intently as Skye looked at them.

"I can heal your leg... I don't know how I know I can but apparently I can... may I try?" Replied Skye asking Colson who raised a inquisitive eyebrow but ultimately nodded a yes as Skye smiled putting her hand on his leg making him flinch but suddenly her eyes snapped open showing ocean blue glowing eyes, Colson looked at her hand and saw that it was glowing blue as well he gasped as a tingling sensation flowed through his leg. Triplett and May stared in awe as they held their breaths wondering if their hacker could indeed heal their leader, suddenly Skye's eyes turned brown and with a shaky breath pulled her hand away and sat down on the bed.

Colson slowly unwrapped the bandage and his eyes widen as he exclaimed" It's healed not even a scar is left! Simply amazing Skye ... but how do you glow both red and blue its like you have two different powers." He was baffled to say the least but what Skye said next surprised all of them.

"No not two different powers more like two different emotions, I glow Red when I am angry therefore my power is deadly vaporizing everything in its path, I glow Blue when I am... what's the word... preserving or protecting life therefore I can heal and do other things that I have not yet discovered." Replied Skye in dismay.

"So you were angry that Colson got shot therefore you used negative energy and vaporized anyone in your path, but you were happy that Colson was alive so you used positive energy to heal him... sweet! We have our own avenger! A cross between Hulk and Thor? Hulk being negative, Thor and Captain America being positive and like banner Skye is in between." Exclaimed Triplet happy that they now have a secret weapon in their arsenal.

Skye's tablet beeped signalling she had a message on battleship which caused her curiosity to reach its peak, she began typing at her tablet quickly before all of a sudden she stopped and read the message, her face showed her concentration before suddenly her eyes narrowed and her right arm shot out red energy destroying the picture frame that just so happened to be a perfect target. All three agents jumped at her sudden surge of anger and looked at the picture frame that is now burned to ash, they all cautiously looked to Skye who is now breathing heavily and eyes glowing red.

"Skye ... what's going on?" Asked a emotionless Melinda May, Skye started to cool down and with bitterness in her voice replied " I am going to kill Ward! FitzSimmons are in danger and their coordinates are in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. We have no way to get to them ... unless..." Skye quickly grabs her tablet and begins hacking into Stark industries.

"Unless what Skye?" Asked Colson who is now worried, as Skye looks up from her tablet and smiled replying "Unless I borrow the avengers." Triplet choked on the popcorn he just swallowed, Colson smirked now understanding the hackers idea while May just crossed her arms and remained completely emotionless but inwardly liked where this was going. " I see where you're going with this, everyone pack your bags we are heading to NewYork." Said Colson everyone nodded heading for their individual rooms.

Two hours later thx to Lola being repaired by Skye they arrived at the Avengers tower.

"Whose home Skye?" Asked Colson exiting Lola.

" Hulk, Thor, Capt, Iron Man,Widow, Hawkeye, and Falcon so everyone?" Replied Skye with a huge smile as she hacked the main door open.

Meanwhile Tony Stark is at his bar grabbing a scotch when JARVIS alarm began blaring saying "Security alert! Intruders in the building lock out commands have been overwritten!" Stark gasped as he Black Widow and Hawkeye ran into the room weapons in hand.

"Stark what's going on?" Asked Barton surveying the area, Stark went to his computer interface and looked at security footage before replying " Four people are hacking their way up here , Jarvis' commands are being overwritten faster then he can counteract, they are making their way to the elevator!" Exclaimed Tony as he summoned his Iron Man suit that con summed him.

Banner, Thor, Captain America and Falcon all ran into the room weapons raised as Tony exclaimed "Elevator now! Whoever these people are can hack through Jarvis' defenses like they are a kindergarten spelling game." Thor gets into a defensive stance hammer raised, Banner lingers in the background thinking he won't be needed while everyone else positioned themselves around the elevator ready to take out whoever comes into their path.

The Elevator makes a "ding" sound as the door opens suddenly Thor's hammer, Captain shield, a arrow, bullet, and one of Iron mans energy blast all plunge into the elevator making dust from the walls hit making it hard to see.


	3. fight fight fight!

Chapter 3 working together?

As the dust clears Captain Americas shield flies back to him to which he catches bringing it to his arm, Thor's hammer however did not and as the dust is completely clear everyone gasped looking as the bullet, arrow and energy blast float in front of Skye's body while she holds the hammer in her hand.

"Impossible no mortal can wield Mjölnir!" Yelled Thor horror stricken as Skye steps forward vaporizing the three weapons in her way ( bullet, arrow and energy blast) before she speaks " Wow Colson earths mightiest heroes are the shoot first ask questions later type very disappointing you said Starks system is top of the line."she shakes her head in disapproval as she watches each Avenger getting ready to pounce Black Widow and hulk both no where to be seen.

"Agent Romanoff sneaking up behind me will only let you hit my powers and Dr. Banner no need to release the hulk." Said Skye before putting a hand up in a surrendering manner and continuing " I am agent Skye agent of shield that no longer exists and my companions behind you are Agent Melinda May , Agent Triplet and Agent Phil Colson who you all should know even though his death has been quite exaggerated." With a smile on her face everyone looks behind them and sure enough there are the agents and the first thing out of everyone's mouth is " Your alive ?!" All looking to agent Phil Colson in shock.

Agent Colson rubs his neck at the awkwardness and replies " Ummm yes ... yes I am" there's a tense silence before everyone charges at him arms open wide and they all greeted him some with hugs and others with hand shakes. But Banner watched Skye suspiciously glaring at her ready to unleash the hulk within seconds, but she turned to him and with a small smile spoke" I get the vibe that you want to smash me to the pulp but you can't for two reasons." raised his eyebrows before taking off his glasses and leaning down to her level before asking " What two reasons are that?"

Skye turned fully to him she crossed her arms with mjölnir in her right hand as she replied casually " Reason one my power gives me strength stronger than Thor and Captain America, my energy vaporizes anything in its path to ash and Number two ...I am here with agent Colson so I am peaceful , but you and I have something in common." She smiles at his incredulous look as he put his glasses back on, and crossed his arms growled " What could we possibly have in common?" Skye takes a step towards him and replied with a serious tone " We protect those we care about or are loyal to and two if we get angry the whole building gets destroyed."

"We came here because we need all of your help." Said Colson, the Avengers looked to each other before Hulk and Captain America both said " If you guys want our help Skye will have to prove herself first... follow us to the gym." The condition surprised Colson's team as they both looked to Skye who groaned knowing what was going to happen so she quickly walked over to Thor and politely handed him his hammer saying " Your hammer Thor." Before running after Steve and Banner, everyone shrugged and followed after the hacker.

Skye entered the large gym only to find it completely bare of gym equipment, she looked around the room and everything clicked. "This is a sparring room with cameras on every corner to record how everyone fights, you want to know my powers..." in reality she was very scared because she is new to these powers and she has respect for the Avengers and she isn't fond of what they want to do. " Captain Rogers... Dr. Banner I don't know if you are aware of this but Skye just figured out she had powers less than twelve hours ago." Tony decided to speak " Well if thats true we are definitely doing this sparring match. Hulk first...Captsycle second... hawk and widow third... Thor fourth and Falcon and myself last ... five minutes per person are you up for it hacker kid?" Triplet, May and Phil looked at her with concern as she bit her bottom lip before enthusiastically replying " Sparring with the avengers?! I can try." with a small smile she walked to the center of the room while the rest walked to the edges of the room out of the way.

"JARVIS start the timer NOW" says banner as he begins to turn green and suddenly the hulk is loose, Skye plants herself firmly as she flicks her wrists and suddenly a green glow appears as she runs at the hulk sending the green energy at Hulk just making him want to smash " Is that all you got glowy!" Taunts Hulk before he throws his fist down upon her everyone holds their breaths as she throws up her fists of energy and from the smashing momentum throwing the hulk onto his back earning gasps from everyone in the room and even JARVIS commented " Very impressive", Hulk jumped up and ran at Skye making her gulp as she concentrated her energy making her full arms glow green as Hulk punched at her she curled inside herself making herself glow completely as Hulk's fists hammered down upon her before she suddenly got strength and pulsed energy out of her straight at Hulk but the force threw her backwards into a wall that cracked under impact while hulk went completely through the opposite wall but still remained inside the building.

"This sparring match is over with agent Skye and Hulk tying!" Proclaimed JARVIS through the intercoms.

Captain America walked over to Skye who was just starting to get up when he offered her a hand pulling her to her feet saying " I am honestly impressed ...you went up against Hulk and didn't end up a pile of smashed bones ... not that we would have let that happen but still you are doing a great job Ma'am." Skye smiled at his encouraging gesture before saying " Capt you can call me Skye no ma'am please." Captain America nodded before backing away from her signalling the spar was about to start " Begin!" Said Jarvis as he started the timer. Steve threw his shield right at her... she pushed her hands out and a white shield appeared made out of pure positive energy.

Everyone watched intently as two shields callashed and two peoples fists flung through the air leaving everyone speechless.

( let me know what you think and reviews are much appreciated)


	4. Chapter 4

Steve through his shield at Skye who brought up a energy field to counter, the shield fell to the with a hopeless ' clang' noise both opponents locked eyes before they both ran at each other fists clenched and raised as they entered into intense hand to hand combat. Gasps echo through the room as Steve gets a lucky shot in and Skye's nose pours blood before she used white energy to stop the bleeding, they continued through with the spars till it came down to Skye and Stark with falcon knocked out. Stark began talking through their spar "So you need our help to rescue a engineer and Biochemist from the middle of the ocean that was put there because your idiot of a boy friend follows his psychopathic of a superior officer who leads hydra?" He asked shooting her with his armor energy to which she blocks and sends a attack of her own at him as she exasperatedly replied " Basically yes... then we need your help with the super soldiers while my team takes out Garrett and I deal with Ward."

" Haha your boyfriend needs one huge pounding sweet heart and I think all of us Avengers will want a few good punches in for betraying Phil and someone as kind as you... I think Hulk should smash him to kingdom come!" Said start throwing a punch at her which she caught her energy turning red as she squeezed into his armor snapping wiring as she looked directly at him and with a murderous voice spoke " Ward is mine! if anyone so much as gets in my way that kind women you saw moments ago will vaporize you. " Iron man began to groan from the crunching pain in his arm before he nodded in agreement to what she said, she controlled her anger as she let his arm go and said aloud " The sparring is over... now please will you help us? My friends only have 9 hours left to live." She bit her bottom lip in desperation, the Avengers all gathered in one area quietly whispering their own two sense about what's going on.

Captain America stepped out of their little group and cleared his throat " We will help as long as we each get a chance at Hydra's leader."he said with a gentle smile when all of a sudden Tony stepped up and spoke " And the other condition is two things actually ... one Skye leads us and two I get to design your suit Skye... do we have a deal?" All eyes are once again on the level one agent as she looks overwhelmed by the impending decision but with a small smile replied " Deal... but I think we should all lead equally in this." She grabs her tablet and sends the coordinates to Jarvis to which she said looking up to the ceiling " Jarvis did you receive the coordinates?" She begins typing furiously on her tablet before something dawned on her and she asked " Mr. Stark I hope you don't mind but I need to hack into your surveillance satellites, can we all meet in the greeting room in ten minutes so I can come up with a plan?"

Everyone nodded before dispersing throughout the mansion for their own things that they may need for the mission, Skye looked down at her clothes and frowned as she noticed how the sparring had shredded her clothes and how sweaty she is. She found a chair and sat down as she located where the bus is, she poured over schematics formulating the perfect plan, for ten minutes she was lost in her planning till Agent Romanoff came in and threw bundled up clothing saying " That will make it easier to fight go get changed bathroom is third down on the left, I will let everyone know you're on your way." She said with a small smile before walking out.

Five minutes later everyone is sitting in the greeting room when Skye walks in with a red skin tight suit a exact duplicate to that of what Romanoff wears with the exception of the color and the fact that Skye zips it all the way up, Tony is the first to say " Wow red is your color kid." Everyone nods in agreement to his observation making Skye awkwardly say " Ummm thanks, now let's begin with the plan ." Everyone surrounded her so she downloaded her plan to the big screen making everyone back up and look at the screen as she began " Mr. Stark I looked up your suit perimeters and noticed that you have a water proof ability am I correct? " she looked to Tony who was drinking a martini before saying " Yes that's correct all my suits have been upgraded for pretty much every ability except space flight which I am working on." Skye nodded in understanding " Thor and Stark if you two can I want you two to retrieve the escape pod that has our two team members on it from satellite surveillance they are about 90 feet from the surface... stark are you able the pull that thing to the top so you and Thor can bring it up to our aircraft?" Iron man looks to Thor and with a dashing smile and his deep accent replied" Tis no problem at all Lady Skye." Skye nodded before swiping across the screen bringing up the layout of Cybertec ," Okay From everyone's files I determined that Widow and Hawk can take the front gate as a distracting while Agent May, Triplett, and Myself secure the super soldier programming since I already have deathlock's program ready to relay orders once we have Ace, ... Capt ,Colson and Dr. Banner with be on this side of the building waiting for the super soldiers to go into gridlock protocol where you will follow them to Garrett, Stark and Thor will fly back just in time to get a punch into Garret before Hulk will Smash him into the cement. What's everyone think?" Everyone looked impressed.

" Skye you covered everything except you havent mentioned Ward... Who gets the pleasure of dealing with him for his betrayal how will we find him?" Says Colson with May nodded agreeing with him, Skye tensed before looking at her team leader as her eyes glowed and her face darkened as she coldly replied " We don't have to find him... he will find me and I will deal with him." Colson and Triplett shared a concerned look before May interrupted, "Skye I know what you feel right now, maybe it would be better if someone else dealt with him?" her voice showed her concern but Skye just got infuriated

saying " No! He is my S.O and he betrayed me more than anyone else besides I have a lot of built up rage that needs to be released. I am perfectly serious when I say this - I respect all of you but if you interfere with me going after Ward I can not guarantee you won't be vaporized . Now let's get these plans started, Jarvis all we need are coms and we are good to go."

A half hour later Stark and Thor are flying to pick up Fitzsimmons while everyone else is on the shield aircraft that Hill let them have headed to New Mexico to Cybertec.

(Two hours later at Cybertec)

Skye walks into the programming room with a black backpack as she exclaims " This is a bomb! Yea we all know what that does! That is the Cavalry who just shot your guards in the eyes so you don't want to mess with her." She walks up to the head programmer who immediately types in super soldier commands before he says " We have planned for every possible scenario including this one... you won't win." With a proud look upon his face Triplett smirked tying the two guards up as May smiled saying " Don't tell me you activated gridlock protocol?" Looking to the smiling hacker as the head programmer said "Yes I did!... how did you know about that?" The agents all smiled as they happily agreed their plan is working perfectly.

Meanwhile

Widow and hawk are at the main gate shooting at super soldiers who aren't going down without a fight, "Its like Budapest all over again!" Exclaims Romanoff shooting at now hydra soldiers while Barton sends arrows flying " You and I remember Budapest very differently." When all of a sudden the super soldiers froze briefly then started marching into the building, Barton sent a bomb arrow into the center of the hydra soldiers letting it explode and sending hydra flying everywhere, "Colson your up super soldiers are heading into the building " reported Widow through the coms, " We copy Romanoff" replied Dr. Banner.

Minutes later

( Phone rings)

" Hey its your handler" says Garrett looking to death lock as he he answered " Talk to me" what surprised him was that a female voice responded "Hey John, just calling to check in" Garrett calmly responded "Why Skye." The name of the hacker caused Mike Peterson and Ward to snap their hands in his direction, Garrett continued to talk but Ward couldn't hear anything because his mind was so wrapped up I the safety of the one person he has ever truly loved.

( I know this was a long chapter I hope you enjoy and reviews are always appreciated)


	5. Chapter 5

Grant was in deep thought till Garrett looked at him drawing him out of his thoughts before his father figure gave him a order " Raina told me about how special Skye is... you want orders go get her son and when we are done testing her she is all yours." Ward gave a quick smirk before composing himself and saying Thank you sir." Before pulling his gun and walking off to find the one he cares about.

Back in the programming center

"What I want to know is if you're here because you agree with Hydra or if you're here because of the incentives program?" Scoffed Skye before Tony Starks music blasted through the intercom and his voice boomed " Agent Skye did you miss me?" making the hacker roll her eyes as Iron man and Thor crashed through the ceiling scaring the head programmer. Skye looked through the security footage " Stark... Thor Colson is going to need some help but remember don't kill death lock unless you have no other option." Both Thor and Stark nodded but stopped mid step when Skye gasped as she visibly tensed, May and Triplett both jumped from their hiding spots at the sight of a familiar face. Skye spun around and saw her S.O.. former S.O step into the room gun raised, Thor looked between the man and Skye and with concern asked "Lady Skye will you require our assistance?" Ward's face was completely emotionless but his eyes relayed a message that only Skye could understand, " No thank you but no. Stick with the plan, May... Trip.. take the head guy and find Ace keep me informed." Skye ordered both Thor and Stark flew out of the room, May and Trip grabbed the head programmer and reluctantly left sending death glares to Ward who just frowned in return.

Ward locked eyes with Skye before she rolled her eyes and talked into her coms " AC calm down if he tries to kill me I will use the bomb or call in hulk now requesting radio silence I am a little busy at the moment." Ward stepped forward gun raised as he replied " You won't use the bomb it will take you out as well and you saved me and there is nothing that you hate more then me." His voice showed a hint of remorse making Skye's eyes narrow " Your right I hate you! I hate you more than I have hated anything in my life! I won't need to use a bomb because I have something else that will absolutely destroy you.. I can't believe you would blindly follow Garrett!" Her fists became inflamed in a red glow making Ward slowly put his gun to floor and kick it away from him, he put his hands out in a imploring manner as he spoke " Skye please listen to m-" "NO! You betrayed me ! You let me fall in love with you... then you go with Garrett! Tell me why do you deserve to live?!" She sends a red pulse through the too throwing him into the opposite wall with a "ompfh", she marched almost prancing towards Grant who stumbled to his feet, "You almost killed Fitzsimmons! You betrayed SHIELD!" She turned her energy purposely neutral making her eyes turn Green as she fumed in rage "Skye..." he pleaded his eyes turning desperate and shows hurt as he falls to his knees looking up into her eyes. Suddenly Skye's winced as voiced bombed her ears "Skye Ace has been found we are coming to you eta five minutes" she spoke into her wrist mic "Copy that" ... She growled before throwing a huge red bolt of energy six inches from Ward's head causing him visibly tense and face flinch, she locked eyes with him and said " Talk you have three minutes" she leaned up against a nearby wall at a reasonable distance arms crossed, Grant looked down and started explaining " When I was seventeen Garrett waltzed into my life he helped me out of prison then he left me in the middle of a forest with no supply and a hunting dog for six months I had to learn how to survive on my own, then he came back and started my real training i owed everything that's when he recruited me into Hydra I don't follow them I always only followed Garrett. No weakness no attachment but then you came and I had to adjust then I started getting attached to you then that Miles situation reminded me that I should not be attached but no matter how hard I tried ... I fell for you I am in love with you I started to forget about hydra and Garrett till you were shot then it opened my eyes as I realized who ordered the hit... I had never felt so helpless before that day when you were lying on the ground dying because I could never live without you. I meant what I said at providence ... If we could I would like nothing else then to hide from the rest of the world, I love you Skye and I know that all I have done has made you hate me. Which in all honesty breaks my heart , but like I said on the plane I would never hurt you and no matter what i will always try to protect you."

His voice held regret, sincerity and helplessness making Skye scrunch her face up in at how her plan towards him just flew out the window she raised her hand letting it glow when-

( there's that chapter let me know what you think and check out my other stories when you get a chance. Thanks and enjoy )

P.s -DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


	6. Chapter 6

(Previously)

His voice held regret, sincerity and helplessness making Skye scrunch her face up at how her plans towards him just flew out the window, she raised her hand letting it glow when-.

(Present)

All of sudden she spun around and shot at a hydra agent who was sneaking up on them, the hydra officer returned fire and Skye sent energy pulses through the room towards him as he dodges making Grant shout "Agents Phelps stand down!" as he realized who was shooting at Skye the hydra agent stopped as he noticed Grant ward and said "Sir. What's going on?" Skye turns to Ward with a silent glare daring him to go against her as she says "Shield is taking over... stand down and you won't be harmed."he looked to ward who agreed with her and Agent Phelps didn't like it as he raised his gun and fired.

Meanwhile May and Triplet are with Ace walking down the hallway towards Skye when all of a sudden rapid fire came from the programming center Triplett and May looked to each other and said one word "Skye." May looked to him and Ace before running to the room when the rapid fire stopped briefly before a single shot rang at through the room she skidded into the room gun raised to see Skye holding her shoulder and grant kneeling beside her as he said "Skye why would you jump in front of the bullet like that?! You could've died!" He puts pressure on her wound as she pulls out a scarf from inside her shirt and hands it to him to use as a bandage to stop the bleeding, May marches up to Ward gun raised and looks to Skye and hisses "Why is he still alive? You said you were going to deal with him." Skye gets in front of Ward the barrel of May's gun centimeters from her face as she growls "And I did! I am pretty sure he has a fractured or broken rib and a few sore bones... he is staying by my side May and don't even think about contradicting me." Skye pulls a pair of handcuffs from her pocket and locked one around Wards right wrist and the other to her left wrist, before quietly whispering into his ears "Make one false move and the Avengers and May will kill you... please don't betray what little trust I still have in you ." Ward nodded before he looked to May who looked less than pleased and said " Agent May I won't hurt Skye... if you have ever trusted me before trust me on my word that I would never allow any harm to come to her..." his voice was soft and sincere making May holster her gun but look to Skye and say " Fine... Skye if he so much as twitches to Garretts side I will shoot him no matter who I have to get through to complete that objective." Skye impassively nods before talking in her coms "Colson we are heading your way don't kill Garrett till we get there." Triplet and Ace cautiously enter and his eyebrow raised at the site of Ward being handcuffed to Skye but one stern look made him keep his mouth shut as she spoke " Follow me we have to hurry." Everyone nodded and followed Skye and ward out of the room.

Meanwhile over with Garrett

"Hi John" says Colson before punching him in the face, Garrett rubbed his face before saying "Phil." and with his strength punched him through the room, Colson fell onto metal pipes and limped to his feet as he said "That's new," before he looked up to see Director Fury and in bewilderment said "Sir?" Nick fury just replied " Enough with the sir Colson... look at me I am dressed like I live under a bridge. Besides I am not going to let my best agent die a second time after all that work to keep him alive." Colson smirked before replying " With respect I would like to have a few words with you about that ... it may get loud." Fury nodded stepping closer " And I owe you that... but right now we owe Garrett a punch in the teeth... what's your plan Colson?" Colson smiled before talking into his coms " Avengers is everyone in position?" Multiple people replied " Yes sir, or indeed." Colson looked to Fury before pulling out his weapon and saying " Sir you may want to stay behind me til the fighting starts" fury raised a eyebrow before pulling out his handgun and nodding to Phil who spoke into his coms " Go ' go!" Phil and Nick peek from behind the pillars and see Captain America, Widow and Barton enter from a side door as they engage super soldiers, Thor, Iron Man and Hulk come crashing down from the ceiling engaging a dozen super soldiers and Garrett stood behind Deathlock. Skye marched right into the fight sending any super soldiers in her way flying with red energy, she marched to center of the room and with a loud yell " Enough!" Sent a green energy blast in every direction knocking out everyone in its path she shields everyone on her side but the blast doesn't affect death lock or Garrett which is exactly what she wanted, she burned the handcuffs from her wrist with red energy and immediately May holds his shoulder making sure he doesn't try anything while Skye walks up to Garrett and with a emotionless demeanor says " Surrender and I will keep the Hulk from smashing you into a pulp like he did Loki."

The Avengers and Agents all started to slowly surround Garrett as he began small talk "Ahh Skye I see your powers have developed. " Skye just crossed her arms and narrowed her eyed as he tried once again " From the looks of everyone you're in charge... so tell me Skye how did you gain everyone's trust in a day?" Skye shrugged before replying " Just by being me I guess." Garrett smirked as he decided to use a ace up his sleeve " So they trust the daughter of two monsters who destroyed an entire Chinese village , killed hundreds in cold blood and killed an entire shield team? They really trust a monster?" Skye looked afraid and taken back by this new information and stepped back in shock as she stuttered "Wh-what?!" Garrett smirked as he continued " Oh yes you don't know about Raina's discovery... too bad I am not in the talking mood.. Death lock !" Skye's eyes turned red as she turned to Mike Peterson and held out a cell phone and a voice said " Daddy what are we? We are a team." He immediately stiffened and backed away from Garrett.

Grant took the opportunity to speak "John... please just give up... you need help... medical help." his voice held desperation making everyone look to him, Garrett narrowed his eyes at his most trusted rookie and said "Son don't tell me you are falling for your girl friends goody goodness... What's did I always tell you?" Ward immediately tensed and with no emotion said " Don't form attachments...attachments cause pain... attachments are weakness." Barton, May, Romanoff and Iron man slowly raised their weapons towards Grant and Skye looked to him pleadingly as Fury and Colson step up beside their hacker but Skye walked over to Ward and he looked to Garrett "But you know what John you have never been more wrong... attachments give you power and determination... now stand down.". Garrett laughed as he replied "Sorry Son but I can't do that... I am the future I see the universe, and you are such a disappointment for falling for a simple 084." Everyone looked to Skye and saw her eyes glowing and Captain America stepped in "So i take it we have to do this the hard way?" Hulk smashed his hands together with a growl yelling "Energy Queen Let Hulk Smash !" looking to Skye but before any of the avengers could react Garrett pulled a handgun from behind him and shot twice and Skye through up a energy shield before pulsing it at Garrett. Everyone started attacking Garrett, Natasha, Clint and may shooting him simultaneously as Thor shot lightning at him throwing him back while Iron man sent energy blasts, Colson and fury watched from the side lines as Mike Peterson blasted him then last but not least Hulk pounced on him and threw him back and forth like a rag doll.

Everyone abruptly turned as Ward screamed " Oh my God SKYE!" He looked at her as she began to sway and he spotted blood seeping through the side of her red bullet proof suit. Everyone gasped as she slowly dropped to her knees breathing shallowly... sending everyone into rage and panic.

( there's chapter 6 of unknown... what will happen to Skye? How will Ward become if she dies? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.. reviews much appreciated.)


	7. Chapter 7

Previously

Everyone abruptly turned as Ward screamed " Oh My God SKYE!" He looked at her as she began to sway and he spotted blood seeping through the side of her red bullet proof gasped as she slowly dropped to her knees breathing shallowly... sending everyone into rage and panic.

Present

Hulk looked down to Garrett who was still breathing and as he spat out blood he laughed " Haha I win!" Hulk roared in anger as he brought his fists high above him and exclaimed "You hurt energy queen! I smash You!" He began to smash in uncontrollable rage till every bone in Garrett's body was crushed into tiny little pieces and he stopped breathing, Hulk looked over to Skye and see's Colson, Ward, May and the Avengers all gathered around Skye with concern in written on their faces "Skye you need to stay awake" said Colson as May pulled out a emergency surgical kit, Skye is shallowly breathing but keeping her eyes focused on Ward, Thor speaks "Where is the nearest safe healing facility?" Iron Man started talking to Jarvis while May applied pressure to the wound causing Skye to cry making Clint and Natasha feel pity for her before Skye groaned out "Ward... May... AC... I need you to remove the bullet or I am going to die." Ward looked at her in despair as he whimpered in a manly way "You'll bleed to death if we do that! We have to get you to Simmons." Stark spoke up " The nearest trustworthy facility is three hours away where we left your engineer and biochemist at but if we fly at top speed we can cut that time in half." Skye looked to AC in agony and whimpered " AC... please I am loosing strength do it or I will have Romanoff do it." AC nodded and May stopped applying pressure, Ward held Skye's hand while his other removed hair from her face. Agent Colson put gloves on and started looking for the bullet as Romanoff and May helped after five minutes he was carefully pulling the bullet from her side.

Grant looked down at Skye who now had her head resting in his lap as she was fighting to remain conscious, Colson looked to Skye in fear as color drained from her face and with a weak voice spoke with a fake smile "Thank you"suddenly a blue energy pulse was released from her and exited the building, Grant looked to Skye's wound and smiled " She healed herself." Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye all turned towards the super soldiers that began to stir awaking from unconsciousness, Fury spoke taking charge " Let's get all these prisoners secured." Ward decided to check Skye's pulse when he couldn't feel her breathing and he looked to Colson saying " I can't get a pulse!" Hulk frowned before quickly running out of the room, Ward started CPR pumping her chest before giving her two rescue breaths before growling "Come on Skye! You can't die on me you're a fighter !" Suddenly came running back in and took charge " I couldn't find a defibrillator... Thor I need you to send a short lightning burst right here.". He said pointing to her chest exactly at her heart. Thor nodded summoning lightning , Ward, May and Colson reluctantly let go of skye and stepped back, Thor as presice as he is sent the electricity in just the right spot. Grant went to her side and squeezing herhand whispered "Please Skye fight."

Banner checked her pulse and everyone in the room including Fury held their breath, suddenly the hacker gasped for air sitting up and looking around wildly before looking to Colson and growling" Please tell me the sycopathic jerk that shot me got smashed into the next demention!" Everyone blinked at her surprised but Dr. Banner replied " It appears that hulk likes energy Queen and when you got shot he smashed every bone in Garretts body after he was pumbled by everyone else first." Skye's demeanor relaxed as she looked to Grant with a smile as she asked " Help me up?" he looked to Dr. Banner who nodded before he also stood up, Grant got to his feet and gently pulled her to her feet, she took a step forward before bringing her hand to the area of her heart she growled "Ow!... What the?!" She looks to Colson who replied " Your heart stopped beating we were forced to have Thor shoot you with lightning to get your heart beating again." Skye looked to Thor and said "Thank you." he smiled before helping direct the super soldiers out of the room.

Skye spotted Nick Fury and walked over to him when he saw her approaching he looked at her impassively but greeted " Colson chose well when he decided to recruit you into his team, what is it you wanted to ask Skye?" She kept her arms to her side "Now that hydra's leaders have been taken down what now? I mean SHIELD has been labbled a terrorist organization, who will keep alien invasions and rare weapons under control?" Fury raised a eyebrow before replying "Now we work our way back up, we will protect earth like we always have just with new leader ship. Skye you have much potential and I think as long as you follow your instincts like you have been you reach that potential." The hacker was surprised but replied "Thank you Director." he nodded before walking away. Skye feels exhausted but still has work to do, after a hour Colson came up to Skye where she was talking to Ward who immediately tensed when seeing Agent Colson, "Skye we need to talk." he said with a forced smile making Skye frown before looking to Ward whispering into his ear" Trust me" before she threw up a energy field all around him making it safe for Colson and Skye to talk. " what's wrong AC?". Colson sighed realizing she wasn't leaving Ward so he spoke " Fury left but not after assigning someone as the new director of shield... I am now director of the new shield he wants us to start from scratch and he wants me to be careful on who I trust to be in it." Skye crosses her arms and had to ask" You trust me AC...right?" she wasn't completely one hundred percent sure with all the chaos that's been going on who's trust she had, but it made her smile that the Hulk fealt loyal enough to smash Garrett to death for shooting her.

"Skye you have more then earned my trust... you earned Nick Fury's he personally recommended you to take over my old job and be the Avengers handler. Meaning you would be in the top circle of shield...Skye would you be interested in something like that?" Skye's jaw dropped in shock as she had to collect her thoughts before replying "Yes! Yes DC, I would love the job... but slight problem you were level eight in everything I am barely a level one agent I don't have the strategic, combat, torture resistance, Intel gathering or any other of the much needed training that comes with your high level expectancy." She looked down in saddness but he shook his head and replied "Actually Skye on the contrary you learned how to use your powers in less than twenty-four hours, you came up with a level seven infiltration into hydra by setting the virus when you could've been killed, you made a flawless plan to save Fitzsimmons' while taking out hydra with level seven tactics and strategy. You stood your ground against eartgs mightious hero's all dangerius when you get in their way and fought the hulk just to gain their trust, you followed your instincts and by doing that you are a level seven shield agent. Congratulations Skye you have earned it."

Skye eyes widen in shock before she quickly embraced Director Phil Colson in a hug making him smile before she pulled away composing herself and politely thanking him. Colson then asked "Skye now that you know your position what do you recommend we do with Grant Ward?"

(That's the chapter let me know what you think and thx for reading)


	8. Chapter 8

(Previously)

''Skye now that you know your position what do you recommend we do with Grant Ward?"

(Present)

" I don't know ...I just don't know... You know what I think I have an idea but I'm not sure don't like it." Replied Skye with a small smile before she suddenly became very tired, " Director... I am sorry but I am extremely exhausted the healing took a lot out of me... mind if I go to my bunk on the bus for a few hours?" Colson looked to his watch and replied " Of coarse not Skye you deserve some rest... I will have agent Romanoff and agent Barton watch Ward while you sleep." trying to give Skye a peaceful sleep but as it turns out she is against the idea "No offense Director but Grant is not safe with agents that can kill you with a toothpick in twelve different ways and agent May has already showed her willingness to shoot Ward... no he will stay by my side at all times. He won't try to hurt me because if he tries I can kill him in seconds but he deserves a second chance just like everyone else." she said thinking everything out but the director is very protective of her making him argue " Skye he is a level seven SHIELD agent and ex hydra sleeper agent! He could kill you like he did Koenig before any of us could stop him ... Skye I don't want you to get hurt ... you're like a surrogate daughter to me." he finished with a sigh of sadness. Skye smiled before put her hands on his shoulders and replying " Its okay ... you're the closest thing to a father I have sometimes I have to remind myself that I can't call you dad... Ward deserves another chance and he will get it. Please trust me I can tell that he isn't lying about not wanting to harm me." he scanned her features before relenting " I trust you Skye ... but if he so much as yells at you I am letting may have five minutes with him unsupervised." he said sternly making Skye nod emphatically. She released the energy field from around Grant as he looked at her quizz fully with a hint of concern he asked " So what's going to happen to me rookie?"

" Don't worry T-1000... nothing is going to happen to you tonight you're under my protection. Which means you don't leave my side unless you want everyone to beat you up for your traitorous betrayal especially the Cavalry." Says Skye with a slight smile as Ward pales at the title of Agent May, she continues " Ward... you have a lot of trust to regain, but right now you will not leave my side. Come on I need to sleep healing myself drained me extremely... let's go to the bus... I miss my bunk." Ward nodded wordlessly as he followed her out of the room and to the bus, they arrived and came face to face with Agent May when they entered. "Skye you look exhausted get some sleep... I can watch Ward for you." she said as her eyes narrowed on her prey making Ward tense but otherwise remain unreadable and Skye groaned "Thanks May but he is not to leave my side... don't worry my powers will keep me safe. Goodnight May." she said before pulling Ward quickly and forcefully into her bunk. She sighed as she locked the door before looking to Grant who looked down at the ground suddenly deciding it was very interesting "Why... Skye why are protecting me?" he asked voice barely a whisper. "Because no matter how betrayed... how angry... how hurt I feel about what you did and who you chose over us..(eyes water) I still care about you." she sits on her bed and brings her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them as she looked at him with mixed emotions. Ward looked at her with remorse wishing nothing more than to comfort her but right now he didn't deserve to hold her in his arms.

"Skye I am so sorry ...I don't deserve your protection you should let Agent May interrogate me... I deserve it." He says as he slides down the wall opposite of her before putting his head to his hands and saying "Get some sleep rookie... I promise I won't move from this spot." he got into a comfortable sitting position to sleep before staying awake till Skye fell asleep finally letting himself drift into a fitful sleep. Ward awoke at five am the next morning with a blanket over him which he didn't remember having when he fell asleep. He looked over to Skye's sleeping form and stared in awe as he admired how at peace she was... he just stared at her quietly till around five thirty her eyes fluttered open and locked with his unexpectedly. "Hello Robot... still a early morning person I see." She said as she sat up and stretched as she released a yawn making Ward smile " Morning rookie ... sleep well?" he asked as he stood up and folded the blanket before passing it to Skye. The hacker started brushing her hair and putting it up in a ponytail, minutes later the hacker and specialist exits Skye's bunk, they walk around the Bus and find no one onboard. Skye enters the kitchen and tosses Ward a apple as she grabs a orange to which she engulfed faster than Grant had ever seen her eat. Ward walked to a nearby window taking a bite of his apple as he peered out of the widow suddenly he started choking in shock "Sk- Skye! Come and look at this."

Skye walked over to the window and gasped " We ...we are in New York... but that means we are at... Avengers Tower." she bit her bottom lip in dismay before she suddenly felt another's presence in the room she spun around as a energy ball was wielded in her right hand poised to strike, she came face to face with Hawkeye " Woah... Woah Easy ! I am on your side!" he exclaimed jumping back putting his hands out in front of him in a defensive gesture. Ward raised his eyebrow at how unusually scared Agent Barton was of Skye's power, Skye let out a deep breath before closing her hand extinguishing the energy " Morning Agent Barton, why are we at Avengers tower and where is Director Colson?" Skye asked as Clint replied "We are at Avengers tower to repair this aircraft and last I saw head agent Skye ... Director Colson is talking to Maria Hill ... I was told to come and get you by Agent May. She said something along the lines of you usually do training at this time and she said you would have to cancel because the director is requesting your presence at a meeting in ten minutes." Skye looked to Ward with an apologetic expression before she sighed and replied " Lead the way Hawkeye " she turned to Ward and used her powers to create energy cuffs that she attached each other left arm for her and right arm for Grant. Barton lead them into the tower.

"Lady Skye good morning." greets Thor from the coffee table "Good Morning Thor." responds Skye as he smiles in acknowledgement before drinking some of his coffee, they walked into the living room " Morning Agent Skye congrats on the promotion." says Steve with a smile as he reads a book " Morning Capt and thanks what's been happening since I died from exhaustion?"she asks leaning up against a nearby wall halting Barton's coarse ." Director Colson has made all the Avengers aware that he's the new director... Agent May has taken temporary position of deputy director.. You're the head field agent and are now the avengers handler and in charge of computer science division... Agent Triplett is keeping his level seven specialist position... Fitzsimmons are both in charge of their department. Maria Hill is currently having a loud argument with the Director in his office and all the avengers have been asked to attend a meeting in approximately six minutes." Said Steve in a calm tone, " Okay... yea I am also attending the meeting see you then thx Capt." She replies following Barton out, Ward leans over and whispers into her ear "When did all this happen? And congrats ." Skye smirks as she waves it off " Last night actually" Mean while in a old building Raina walks into a guarded room and walks over to a man suffering from radiation poisoning " I know we both thought we'd never see eachother again but I found something that you have been looking for ...her name is Skye ... she is your daughter. " the man looks at the picture and speaks "My daughter had finally been found... Raina tell me everything." Raina nods.

( that's unknown chapter 8... please review and what do you think that the big meeting Skye is going to about?)


	9. Chapter 9

(Previously)

" My daughter has finally been found... Raina tell me everything." Raina nods.

(Present)

Head Agent Skye follows Agent Barton into the meeting room and immediately squeals when she sees FitzSimmons at the table talking " Fitz! Simmons !" she looks to Ward and says " Don't move from Agent Barton's side." She releases the energy cuffs and runs over to the biochemist and engineer who stood up and in unison replied " Skye!" Jemma is the first one in Skye's arms and Skye is scolding " Jemma Don't ever put your lives in danger like that again! I would never forgive myself if I lost my sister figure! And Fitz! What were you thinking getting Garrett mad like that he could've shot you!" she turned and scolded the engineer who rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he was then pulled into a bone crushing hug as she continued " You should've seen how I reacted ... you actually wouldn't believe it!" May and Triplett enter and Triplett cut in " If I remember correctly you nearly took off Agent May's head off and turned a whole portrit to ash then you proceeded to drag us all here and face the avengers individually to get their help." he says with a smirk as FitzSimmon's both gasp in disbelief as Simmons looked to Skye and stuttered " You did WHAT?!" Skye shyly smiled as Stark entered " Basically she got so mad that she beat her boyfriend up when she found out he ejected you into the ocean I think he has some cracked ribs by the very subtle way that he is breathing shallowly ... Energy Queen here is a determined hacker ... can you believe she hacked Jarvis and fought the Hulk just to save your lives?" FitzSimmons looked to their resident hacker and their jaws dropped as Jemma narrowed her eyes and with a authoritive voice " Head Agent Skye with all due respect you and I have alot to talk about." Suddenly all the Avengers and all of Colson's team were in the room and Maria Hill cleared her throat getting everyone's attention, Skye moved to Grant's side reattaching the energy cuffs as Maria Hill looked to Ward with a glare making Skye roll her eyes but Director Colson saw conflict brewing and quietly whispered into Skye's ear " Skye either you put Ward in a cell or put up a energy field around him... please to avoid a fight." Skye nodded albeit reluctantly as she through her arms up around Ward before stepping into the field quickly and saying " Sorry I have to keep you in here till the meeting is over they still haven't ruled on what to do with you... Don't worry Ill keep you safe." she gave him a small smile before exiting the green forcefield where Maria Hill was crossing her arms in front of her and asked " What are you doing head agent Skye?" Skye rolls her eyes already disliking Maria Hill so she calmly with a raised eyebrow replied " No offense to you former deputy director... but I don't have to answer you... but if you must know I am keeping him in a soundproof force field that only I can enter or take down and as long as he is in there he can not hear anything we discuss."

Maria Hill raised a eyebrow to the audacity of the hacker but sat down in her seat as Director Colson started the meeting " okay first order of business is what to do with ex hydra/ shield agent Grant Ward... any suggestions?" Skye's fist balled up but she bit her tongue to remain silent as various people gave their suggestions, " Put him in front of a firing squad." Says Maria nonchalantly, " Give me twenty minutes with him." Says May impassively, "Let the Hulk smash him." says Tony making Skye want to smash him and thankfully Bruce interrupts " Ummm i am not letting the other guy smash him and also even if I did let him Energy queen is hulk's friend and she won't allow him to smash him" Natasha shrugs and says " Let hawk shoot him with a few explosive arrows." Clint smiled as he twirled an arrow in the air agreeing with his partners suggestion, Skye couldn't keep quiet any longer as she jumped to her feet and yelled " You five are a bunch of hypocrites!" she glares at May, Maria, Tony, Natasha and Clint with her eyes glowing red, and Maria stands to her feet leaning over the table to look at the hacker and with a venomous tone spoke " What was that head agent Skye?!" Skye leaned across the table getting closer to Maria and with a dark voice replied " You know exactly what that was Ms. Hill! You act as though you have never made a mistake in your life but I know your mistake was in London 1989 , Agent Romanoff you were just like ward a killer and Agent Barton was sent to cross you off but he gave you a second chance in life. Stark you were a ultimate idiot and it almost cost you your life but thanks to multiple circumstances especially after New York you learned that you made a mistake and changed to get a second chance. Agent Barton Asia 1985 you were also granted a second chance on life and redemption. You all did far worse or as bad as Former Agent Grant Ward! But unlike you guys he started trying to redeem himself when he risked his life to give FitzSimmons a chance to live! Yes he betrayed Shield but in all honesty he was raised Hydra from the age of seventeen he was made to be a robot to follow Garretts orders at all cost but in the end he chose to save Fitzsimmons instead of shooting them... he willingly let me crack two of his ribs and send him through the room flying several times then shoot me. Grant Ward deserves the same chance everyone else has received."

Everyone looked to Skye in shock as they realised that she was being quite logical, Skye sighed " If anyone has any right at him its May, FitzSimmons and myself... as much as you Ms. Hill think you have a right at him you don't." Maria brought her hand to her side pistol and with a glare said " I am seriously considering shooting you Skye Agent or Hacker it makes no difference... you are ignoring thirteen SHIELD protocols!" Skye opened her hand letting a green energy ball raise up into the air as she looks Maria directly in the eyes and with a calm voice replied " I am not your enemy Ms. Hill but threaten me or Grant Ward and a smashing from Hulk will be mercy considered what I can do to you if need be... I am not saying Ward should be allowed to fully join the team again... he has to earn our trust again. But I am suggesting that he be given a second chance to make things right... a chance at redemption and maybe down the line join Shield when he proves his loyalty." she extinguishes the energy ball and sits down , Maria sat down as well and Steve spoke up "Skye has earned my vote therefore I agree that Grant Ward should receive a second chance everyone should." Fitzsimmons were whispering before they both calmly stood up " We agree with Head Agent Skye, he saved our lives therefore we vote that Ward be given a second chance." they said together before sitting back down making Colson surprised by their response . "All in favor of Grant Ward being given a second chance raise your hand." Said The director and immediately Skye, Clint, Steve, Bruce, Fitz, And Simmons all raised their hands and Colson said " and All opposed ?" May, Natasha, Tony and Maria put their hands up and Colson looked to Agent Triplett and said " You haven't voted Agent Triplett." Skye looks to Ward in the force field and with a desperate look looks to Triplett and with a emotionless face looks to Director Colson and with a shrug he replies " Thor and i are in favor of both options ... but in all honesty if I have to choose one side or the other ... I choose Skye's side she was the one to discover him being hydra and together we were all able to take down hydra ... I trust Head Agent Skye's instincts."

" Skye please talk the field down I have made my decision." Says Director Colson as he stood up and very reluctantly Skye walked over to the energy field with a sigh she put her hand to the energy field and it dissolved. Ward looked to Skye questionably and she gave him a small reassuring smile as Colson stepped In front of her and with a impassive face " Ward we have been arguing over what to do with you ... Maria and May on the positive side of shooting or releasing the Cavalry on you, Skye on the side of you deserving a second chance which surprises me because you hurt her the most by your betrayal... Ward your life hangs on what I decide to do to you. I would love nothing more than to have the Hulk smash you into a million pieces but as both Dr. banner and Skye pointed out the hulk is friends with the Energy Queen as he calls Skye so that option is off the table. Which then gives me the choice of having Agent Barton , and Maria shoot you and release the Cavalry on you ." He looks over to Skye who is fighting to stay Impassive as her eyes glow on and off as she looks to Colson desperately making him continue " But as Skye so nicely threatened she would make the hulk smashing them into a pulp a mercy compared to what she'd unleash if someone threatened you or her. Therefore Skye's option has the most backing with everyone but four individuals and as I trust Skye implicitly we will go with her option."

( That's the chapter ... I have noticed that I have several followers but only three reviews... please if you guys review more I can post chapters a lot faster... also I am open to suggestions on what you want to see in this story. thanks and enjoy)


	10. Chapter 10

(Previously)

"Therefore Skye's option has the most backing with everyone but four individuals and as I trust Skye implicitly we will go with her option."

(Three hours later )

" And that's how I figured out who Skye is ... Klevenal sir what do we do ?" Says Raina cautiously as Skye's father Klevenal paces back and forth before stopping and looking to the curious scientist and replying " We must retrieve my daughter ... it has taken twenty four years but I will be able to keep my promise to her mother... my family will be whole again with my daughter Kawena returned." Raina smiles in understanding as she speaks " I will start looking for her immediately." Raina exits and Klevenal turns to his normal alien form a blue skinned six foot one, same blue eyes, his clothes were replaced by worn armor and he said " The princess of the Kree empire shall return."

Meanwhile Head agent Skye , Deputy Director May and Director Colson are in a heated argument " No ! AC. I am not having May take over as my S.O!" yells Skye while Colson argues " Your training has not been completed and therefore you need a trainer! May is perfect for the job!" Grant is in the back of the room standing at attention listening to three respected adults argue like a bunch of toddlers till Steve, Romanoff and Clint enter faces neutral and Natasha speaks " We are going to teach you." Everyone was silent and Skye spoke up " The three of you are going to be my S.O's ?" Clint smirked " Yep between the three of us you will learn three different styles of fighting and when it comes to your powers Cap can handle quite the punch." Skye looks to Grant who is trying to hide the hurt of being replaced as Skye's S.O. but he nods his approval albeit reluctantly and she Sighs " Fine... Come on robot we are going to the gym ... Training can start tomorrow you three." And with that Skye and Grant were gone Colson turned to the three Avengers and said "Good luck... Grant was able to find a balance in training her willingly... you three are going to be subjected to her fury if you correct anything he has already taught her."

Three days later

Skye wakes up at five AM to go on her run with Steve, she smirks as she remembered two days prior Steve had insisted that Widow and Hawk come along and by the second eight mile run they insisted that her and Steve only do the morning runs. Apparently her biology gives her three times the stamina of a athletic human runner therefore she can keep up with Steve. Skye in just two days has already started looking at Steve as a surrogate big brother, before she goes for her run she wakes up Grant and escorts him to Triplett and Fitzsimmons who are usually in the lab where she activates a tracking bracelet that Tony made that will knock him out if he goes anywhere he is not allowed without an escort. The run usually takes a hour then seven they get back they eat, and Skye is in the running for ultimate food eater right begin Clint and with Thor and Capt tying for first place. After breakfast Skye is dragged to the gym where she does ten push ups every time she argues or complains needless to say Steve is the nicest to her. Skye is determined to be free of any need of S.O's as soon as possible therefore she pushed herself to the limit, the only time she wasn't training g was when she was eating, sleeping , movie night and when it was just her and grant. Everyone liked Skye even Natasha and Clint was starting to warm up to her, she felt safe with all of them and today they have a mission.

But little did Skye know what this mission entails.

( Thanks for reading and keep the reviews comming)


	11. Chapter 11

(Previously)

But little did Skye know what this mission entails

(Present)

" Okay AC. We are all here ... what's the mission?" Skye says as they all gather around Starks screen as Colson starts flashing things onto the screen " Twelve hours ago Cyber tech in Arizona activity online suddenly tripled and Maria decided to check it out, one of her hackers were able to access a webcam and this is what they found." A picture of Raina pops up on the screen but what is really unsettling is that there is a blue man behind her, Skye immediately goes to the screen and zooms in on the picture followed by enhancing it. Everyone was silent as they studied the face of the blue alien, Skye was the first to ask " What's the mission?"

"We are sending in Strike team delta as well as Iron Man and Skye who has to pick out a hero name to hide her identity." says Maria before looking to the wide eyed hacker and Skye gulps but Grant steps in " The Glowing Sapphire" everyone looks to him before turning to Skye who has a huge smile and replies " Glowing Sapphire... I like it ... AC ?" Director Colson smiles " I think its perfect... the name gives the impression of someone gentle which will surprise them when they are thrown into a wall. Everyone murmured their agreement and Maria sighed "Very well Glowing Sapphire it is . Now you four will go in and recover the main computer main frame, Hawkeye and Black Widow we want you two to retrieve Raina and bring her here , Iron Man you are to attempt to find DNA samples from the alien," Iron Man made a disgusted face and argued " Why can't Sapphire do that?" Skye rolls her eyes but surprisingly Clint is the one to reply " Because she is a better hacker than you and she knows how to get around her own Trojan horse that she implanted in their mainframes." Stark groaned but replied " fine ."

" Here's the file you four leave in a hour on one of the quin jets ." Says Director Colson and the four assigned people nod and Stark says " Head agent Skye I have something for you... come to my lab" Skye raises an eyebrow but follows because her curiosity has peaked , they entered his lab and Skye was the proverbial kid in the candy store as she looked at the various Iron Man suits and various high tech computers. " Oh wow!" She exclaimed as she saw various schematics for a modification to Falcon's wings , side turned around and froze in amazement there in front of her was Black and sapphire blue suite. " This is just the first version I thought it would be longer till you went on a combat mission." Says Stark proud that he surprised Skye who was feeling the material with admiration she stood wide eyed before exclaiming " Its amazing! What special features does it have?" The billionaire playboy philanthropist smirked as he started explaining its features.

" Well kid it has camouflage capabilities, it will with stand knife attacks ... unfortunately its to thin to withstand bullets the material allows for quick and complicated movement and the boots have have a special form of suction cup that gives you the ability to walk on walls and what ever other crazy ideas you have. I made your gloves to actually support the energy you pass through them , the belt holds flashlight, lock pic, radio, wireless web service specially designed by myself, six ten round mags , Natasha said everyone needs a combat survival knife therefore there is one in your boot, the gun holster is on your right thigh. Why don't you put it on and I will see it when you show everyone else ... this is just a trial one the finished one will be a lot more to my standards." Skye stared at Tony before whispering " Thank you... so much " she grabs the suit and runs upstairs to her room thankfully not passing anyone on the way there. Skye went into her room and stared at the suit for thirty minutes before she put it on, the black mask with blue high lights gave her a unique look her suit fit her perfectly around every curve and every muscle perfectly. She looked in the mirror and styles her hair into her classic ponytail before exiting her room.

Skye found Grant and Steve sparring in the gym rink and immediately stopped Steve's fist from connecting to Grants jaw by putting up a tiny fist sized energy shield effectively stopping him, she quickly hit the camouflage button before they spun around to look for her." Come on Skye that wasn't fair-" says Steve as he looked to the door where he thought she'd be but to his astonishment she isn't, "Uh oh... where's Skye?" Asks Ward scanning the room feeling like he is being circled by a predator, and immediately Steve tensed also getting the predator feeling. Steve whispers " Skye does not have transportation abilities does she?" Ward looks at him incredulously as he whispers harshly " She is not my rookie how am I suppose to know?! The last three days she spends more time training with you guys than she ever did with me training her in A week." Skye walks out of the room turns off her camouflage and then casually walks back in " Hey Steve... Grant ... why are you two looking at me like that?" She says starting to feel self conscious under their scrutinized impassive faces , Grant stared at her suit wide eyed in awe of the beauty that's amplified as Steve says " Amazing Suit Glowing Sapphire... it totally suits you." Skye smiled as she replied " Thx Steve, Tony designed it and call me Skye I am still me ." Steve laughed and with a smile "Very well Skye ..." Ward kept his eyes locked on Skye before saying " Rookie you look simply stunning... " Skye got into the rink and asked " Ward... steve can we practice evasion technique before I leave?"

Ten hours later

" Sapphire we have company you need to get out of here!" Yelled Widow over the coms, Skye is making her way to to her team as Iron Man speaks over the coms " Oh my God! Widow .. Hawk... its a trap! They want Skye!" Skye is now running to her team " Sapphire what's your position?!" Exclaims Hawkeye and Skye replied " Almost to Iron Man's position just around the corner... uh oh." She comes to a stop as she rounds the corner and has eight guns pointed at her head. " Sapphire I am coming." Says IronMan urgently Skye throws up an energy shield just as Iron Man flew in knocking people out of his way and scaring the rest to shoot at her. " Sapphire we have to get out of here... " says Tony through his helmet Skye nods and together they start shooting their way out of the building , they just get out when Clint yells over his coms " Iron Man we have pinned down on the east exit." Skye is already running towards said exit before Iron man could respond " On our way!"

They come up to a battalion worth of men fully armed shooting at Widow and Hawk , Skye immediately runs to them energy shield protecting her as she throws people across the surrounding area that got in her way . Natasha hissed in pain as a bullet plunged through her shoulder and Skye jumped in front of her S.O's with an energy Shield and yelled out " Get her to the quinjet ! Iron Man let's lay down cover fire !" Clint picks up Natasha bridal style and starts running to the Quinjet desperate to get back to help his team mates , Skye is throwing energy balls left and right while dodging bullets while her and IronMan are backed up against each other fighting their individual sides before Skye growls through gritted teeth " Iron man down!" He obeys and Skye releases a massive red energy pulse knocking everyone out in a thirty foot radius, Iron man gets up and they both start running as Stark yells into the coms" Get the plane in The air we are almost there!" Skye can here people following them and she knows what she must do to protect her team.

( Yes a cliff hanger :-) review and tell me what you hope to see i this story)


	12. Chapter 12

(Previously)

Skye can hear people following them and she knows what she must do to protect her team.

(Present)

Skye spun around hands acting as though she was holding a gun and with precision sent bullet sized energy balls at her attackers sending them the ground, she was backing up quickly as more men were upon her she threw up a energy wall as protection as Iron Man yelled over the coms " Skye where in the. World are you?! The jet is ready to fly!" Skye sent multiple energy pulses around her as she replied " I am busy at the moment! Switching to camouflage...now" She is now running at full speed toward the jet when suddenly her camouflage deactivated and she groaned as a bullet whizzed past her and then one struck her arm " Oh no! Guys get out of here I lost my camouflage and they have a missile launcher pointed at the jet ! Fly now!" she ran in front of the missile and through up a shield as it exploded into her. Her coms are full of static till she hears "Sapphire!?" Barton's voice, "Skye... rookie can you hear us?!" Says Natasha calmly Suddenly Tony's voice cuts through the rest "Skye! Phil and Ward...probably Steve to will kill us if out don't respond!" She uses all her strength to answer " I am alive... but I can't move... oh my God ! Thee the blue Ali" she passes out as several in surround her and Klevenal bent down beside his daughter and picked her up bridal style, he plucked the code communication ball from her ear and squashed it.

Tony, Clint, and Natasha all look to each other in fear as Skye's com beeps out " We have to tell the director! Ward is going to be murderous! Steve and the Cavalry are going to want to beat someone to death!" They all say simultaneously all their eyes widen as they both realized " Hulk! He is going to want to smash! Look at what he did to Garrett !" Says Tony wincing at the bloody image, they all sighed as they flew at top speed to avengers tower. Skye woke up three hours later to massive pain but the first face he saw was Raina she immediately sent an energy pulse at her sending her flying into the nearby wall. Skye was up on her feet quickly and a energy glow ready in her hand as she looked murderously at Raina " What are you doing here..!?" Raina calmly stood up holding her head as she replied " Skye please... I am not here to hurt you." Skye stepped back a far as she could, she looked around wildly as she asked "Where am i?! Where is my team!?" Klevenal entered " They are gone ..." Skye spun towards him and raised an energy shield around herself as she growls threatenly " If you hurt them I swear-" she starts only to be cut off " Skye they escaped... your the only one from your team here" says Raina with a reassuring smile, Skye looked to the blue alien " Who are you?! Why am I here?!" Skye fought back a groan as she fought to keep her energy shield up , "My name is Klevenal... don't worry I am not here to harm you... I just wish to talk to you." He stepped forward closer to the shield and Skye put her energy to reinforcing it and Klevenal frowned as head fear in her eyes " Talk..." she growled and he just sighed as he walked right through the energy field " Please... stop I won't hurt you I give you my word... put down the barrier it's just a waste of your energy reserves." Skye backed away from him further before slowly sitting down bringing her knees to her chest in a sign of defeat she released the energy barrier. " Please talk but do it at a distance." Klevenal frowned but nodded as he stepped back and found a seat " Very well, firstly I am sorry you got hurt... I never intended for you to be near the blast... I didn't anticipate your love for your mortal acquaintances and the soldiers were told not to fire on you but we never expected you to be in a costume... I sincerely apologize Kawena ." Skye looked at him as if he was insane and she replied " My name is Skye ... not Kawena."

Klevenal continued " Actually here on earth your name is Skye but on our world your name is Princess Kawena of the world Hala ... the Kree empire... two decades ago a Kree space explorer crash landed and only two occupants lived a blue skinned kree the Kings brother named Klevenal and the pink skinned Kree infant ... the infant was surrounded by debris and her father tried to get to her but armed men were there in seconds. The father was forced to flee and his daughter was pulled from the debris area , authorities checked her blood and determined she was humanoid and came up with that she survived from the hunan province since the ship destroyed the entire village. The father never stopped looking for her and twenty four years to the month a friend of his found her, you may be curious as to how the father being blue was able to disguise himself? Well certain Kree possess the ability to take on another's appearance." Skye's eyes are wide as she tries to process the information but she stuttered " But... that would mean... that you're... my my father?"

Klevenal gave her a warm smile as he replied " Yes I am..." Skye started to hyperventilate causing her start to have a spotty vision and she looked to Raina frantically, and Raina quickly grabbed a sedative from the med kit she had and quickly injected it into Skye. Skye stopped having a panic attack and passed out making Klevenal catch her before she hit her head. " What did you do to her?" He asked in concern as he laid her down upon the gurney and she frowned " She was having a type of stress attack... I had to sedate her or else she could've had a heart attack and that would of hurt her more... she will wake up in about six hours." Raina replies before walking out of the room. At avengers tower " This is Black Widow ... Director are you there?" Says Natasha over the coms and the Avengers all rush over to the two way radio " Yes Black widow I am here... what's the status of your mission?" They are met with silence till Hawkeye speaks up " Sir. It didn't go exactly as planned... we are six hours out... Hawkeye out" everyone furrowed their brows in confusion and concern but ultimately went back to their business.

Ward felt something was wrong and decided to ask Colson if he was allowed to spar with someone since Skye wasn't watching him, Steve offered to spar and with the directors approval Ward agreed. Six hours later the quinjet landed and everyone waited as the cargo ramp lowered and immediately everyone noticed that Natasha's arm is in a crude sling as she exited first followed by Clint and then IronMan, Colson and Ward both looked worryingly to each other before Ward asked " Agent Romanoff... where's Skye?" Clint and Natasha both slid their impassive faces on as Fitz Simmons asked " Is she still on the Qui jet? Going through all the information?" they were hopeful that their guesses were correct and Iron Man replied " No... she is not on the Quinjet." Dr Banner saw the sadness in his friends eyes that they were trying to conceal " Where is Sapphire?! She is not with you... " he raised his voice as his fear began to show and Clint looked to everyone and with a gulp he replied " We lost her..." Everyone froze as silence became everyone's friend till all of a sudden the short silence was broken by outraged voices " YOU WHAT?!" Yelled Steve " ENERGY QUEEN IS GONE?!" Exclaimed Banner as his eyes began to turn green and immediately Thor was at his side as he spoke calmly " Banner you must fight it... try to think! Lady Skye wouldn't want this." Banner is clutching his head as he groans "Energy Queen hulk's friend! Hulk like Energy Queen!" says Hulks deep voice Colson was at The half transformed 's side as he pleads " Yes we all like Skye we are her friends and family and we are all angry right now... but smashing right now isnt the answer... we need all the information. Would Skye want you to rage right now?!" Dr. Banner growled but his eyes turned back to their original color and he looked to Natasha " Tell us everything... the other guy is really unhappy."She nodded and everyone looked around for Ward.

Meanwhile Ward was at a loss for words ... Skye was missing and he wasn't sure if he could live without her , he leaned up against the nearest wall for support as he made his way to the elevator and hit the gyms floor . Colson sighed as he saw the elevator doors close and he said " Let's debrief in the lounge... Steve can you talk Ward into coming over as soon as he has beat the punching bag to a pulp?" Steve nodded grimly and took the stairs. Over two thousand miles away Skye's eyes flutter open as she groans from pain she looks to her arm and sees that blood is seeping through the bandage, her whole body aches and she whimpers as she sits up in a sitting position. " Kawena are you in much pain daughter?" asks Klevenal from the corner of the room as he stood up from his seat observing her " My entire body aches and it feels like the bullet hit my bone." Skye coldly replies with a frown and Klevenal winces at his daughters coldness " I can give you something to take the pain away ... but your eyes will change to its official color... blue." Skye raised an eyebrow before she flinched from pain and Klevenal pulled advanced injector and pressed it to his daughters neck. " You're free to walk around the compound Kawena... just please don't run away." Skye crossed her arms ignoring the shooting pain and narrowed her eyes.

( well that's the chapter ... please review and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter... feel free to check out my other stories while you wait for the next chapter... Thanks for reading)


	13. Chapter 13

The unknown

(Previously)

" Your free to walk around the compound Kawena ... Just please don't leave ... Don't run away." Skye crossed her arms ignoring the shooting pain and narrowed her eyes.

( present )

As soon as Klevenal left the room Skye checked to see if her suit's camouflage works and her relief it does, she looks around the room and whispers " I am sorry but I don't belong here." She activates her camouflage and quietly runs out of the room and through the halls she hits a few dead ends and has to circle back. It takes her twenty minutes to find a exit and when she does a alarm starts blaring she runs out of the complex and immediately realizes that she is not in Arizona anymore, it's cold for augurs and she looks around and just runs south hoping for warming weather.

Skye deactivates the camouflage as she looks through various pockets for something useful " Protein Bar.. Tweezers... Lock pick, matches, laser... Pain killers... Cell phone!" She says as she pulls the phone and dials the first cell number that comes to mind but it doesn't connect she looks at the cell and whines " awww come on no cell service?! Tony you and I are going to have a long talk later." She keeps walking as she pats her suit down she finds multiple weapons and surveillance tech but nothing of immediate use. She has her hands to her shoulders and rubs them as the cold weather sends chills to her bones. Skye walked at a perfect pace using the phone to tell how many hours she has been walking, by mid day she found a shady tree to rest under, she thought about her team and her friends wondering what they were doing right at that moment.

"She saved us ... She jumped in front of Widow and hawk before she shielded the entire jet with us on board as she took the brunt of the missile force. We tried to go back but we were under heavy fire and Head agent Skye ordered us to go , she was shot and the last transmission we got she was alive but couldn't move and then she said the blue alien before her com was crushed." Says Tony with a frown as he finished the story that Clint and Natasha started, Ward was sitting fist clenched and eyes full of turmoil and horror. Everyone's quiet as they digest the information but falcon speaks up " Stark you designed Glowing Sapphires suit ... Is there a way to track her through her suit?" Everyone looked to Sam eyes brightening with a shimmer of hope before they all looked to Stark and he was quiet for a second " I can try to track the suit phone but that will only work if she is near wifi or cellular lines. Jarvis lets get on that ASAP" Stark replies with a slight smile and walks out of the lounge.

Skye awakes three hours later to the sound of voices nearby, she jumps up to her feet and follows the male voices to the west. She moves around some frosty bushes and comes face to face with a soldier around forty years old " hello there... What's a pretty girl like you doing out this far from civilization ?" Says the soldier with a mischievous grin and Skye immediately didn't like the way he was looking at her and decided to say "I went out for a walk this morning and got lost trying to get back ... Don't suppose you could tell me how to get back to the nearest town ? I will call me friend to pick me up once I walk there." The soldier raised a eyebrow and replied " yes certainly I am Rodriguez... My friends behind you are Antonio and Phelps ... So tell me Skye... Where is Agent Colson and his specialist Agent Melinda May?" Skye's eyes widen as she stepped to the side and with a fake smile replied " Wow I guess I should be flattered that you know my name.,.. Let me guess... Your hydra?" The three men smirked and echoed " Hail Hydra!" Skye crossed her arms and purses her lips " Just like Ward... Wonderful... Well I will just be leaving from whence I came." She started to move around the men but a arm shot out and grabbed her injured arm causing her to flinch in pain as Phelps said " Sorry Ms. Skye but I am afraid we can't allow that... Your coming with us."

Skye growled as she decided that if she let them take her she could take down a hydra base no problem making one good thing come out of today. She punched him in the face and received a hard blow to the back of her head sending her into darkness. Skye was rudely awaken to cold water being splashed into her face, she sputtered and was instantly alert. " I am going to make this simple... You tell us everything and you live... Let's start with where the remnants of your team are." Says Rodriguez as Skye finds herself on her knees hands handcuffed behind her and a large tub of water in front of her. Skye locks eyes with the hydra soldier and spits into his face making him shake his head and suddenly she was pushed face forward into the cold water.

After forty five seconds the hacker began to struggle against her restraints as she began to run out of air about thirty seconds later she was pulled up from the water letting her gasp for air and glare at her tormenter who sternly asked " Where is Agent Colson?!" Skye pursed her lips and replied " can't tell you... Although did you know I was there when John Garrett was taken down." Phelps caught her jaw with a right hook and Antonio pushed her into the water again. Skye closed her eyes imagining her friends and family with her, her S.O's all telling her to keep going to not give in to easily. Almost two minutes later she was roughly pulled from the water and thrown to the ground, where she panted and gasped. She wanted to kill these men painfully but until she got out of the handcuffs she can't do anything.

Skye managed to get dunked six more times, 4 more punches , six kicks to her rib breaking one and a black eye in addition to her already damaged body before The three hydra soldiers left her alone giving her the perfect chance to pick the handcuff locks. She twisted around awkwardly her breath hitching from pain as she managed to pick the lock she found her battleship chain still in her pocket that Ward had given her, she was a little out of it as she shivered from her soaked top and hair but activated her camouflage. She moved quickly every hydra agent in the building either getting vaporized by her angry red energy, or beat up to unconsciousness. Skye put up a portable energy field around her as they began to shoot at her and several of them noticed her deep blue eyes.

Skye managed to pin Phelps and Antonio to the wall with her energy cuffs before she sent a non lethal energy wave at them knocking them out, she cornered Rodriguez as he cowered before her and her powers "Your going to tell me everything about hydra or I am going to vaporize every bone on your body one bone at a time... Do you understand?" She growled and he immediately nodded before she knocked him out.

Meanwhile at the same time Grant comes up with a idea and runs to Colson, " Director Colson I know how to get a exact location on Head Agent Skye!" Hill and May both turned to him as he burst into the directors office and Colson immediately stood up and asked " How Ward?!" And Grant held out a paper and replied " Have Stark scan for that unique frequency ... I have Skye a battleship chain that emits that frequency ... It was a precaution if it's not here in the tower then it's with her." The director is out of the office and in Starks faster then Maria could call his name " Stark scan around the US for this frequency ! It will tell us where Skye is ." Tony snatched the paper and began typing into the computer before handing it off to Jarvis who used multiple satellites and within five minutes spoke " Sir. The frequency is only emitting from the outskirts of Wisconsin. There is also police reports coming from those coordinates suggesting heavy gunfire ." Stark had his suit on in seconds and blasted off in the direction while Colson hit the intercoms " everyone to the quintet bay we have found Skye but there's heavy gun fire in the area." All the Avengers excluding Tony were assembled and Colsons team was aswell and they let Ward go and May said that at top speed with the bus they would be there in a hour.

Skye found shelter far enough from the hydra base that exploded when someone tripped the alarm she managed to drag Rodriguez from the blast site and she finally had a look at herself . The hacker is bleeding in several places and breathing hurts like none other, she is sore and tired aswell as cold from the water boarding and the current cold weather outside, she tied up her prisoner put a thin energy field around the broken down shack as she pulled a protein bar from her pocket and ravished it and she pulled the phone from her pocket only to discover that it was soaked aswell as shot and she angrily through it across the room as she closed her eyes to conserve her energy.

Forty five minutes later Skye awoke to see Rodriguez still out and she decided to check the perimeter she got to her feet surpressing a groan of pain and walked outside. She walked around till she heard her prisoner awaken to which she knocked him out again making her smile at the slight satisfaction. It had been nearly a hour since the hydra base blew up and Skye was turning pale from exhaustion and torture she was growing concerned but suddenly she heard a plane in the distance and before she saw the plane Tony landed 70 feet from her and she sent up a energy blast catching both his attention and Agent May's from the bus. Stark saw a blue flash from the corner of his eye and he spun to check he breathes one word...

" Skye!"

( yep a long chapter :-) please review and tell me what you think an want to see and thanks for reading)


	14. Chapter 14

Unknown 14

(Previously)

Stark saw a blue flash in the corner of his eye and spun around to check and he breathes one word...

"Skye!"

(Present)

Skye was so happy to see the bus land a several yards from her and Iron Man was at her side instantly " Skye! " he said pulling her into a bone crushing hug and she cried out in pain making him release her instantly " Sapphire are you hurt?" Skye wrapped her arms around herself trying to ease the pain but just ends up making it worse. She winced as she replied " it's good to see ya to Tony." The bus's ramp lowered and her friends swarmed out, " Skye!" Was Echoed as she was pulled into hugs , she through her hands out in a stopping manner but Clint had already squeezed her in a tight hug and she gasped " Clint... Can't breathe!... Bullet wound..." Her S.O immediately released her and stepped back to examine her as she clutched her side and with a frown Banner and

Simmons stepped up " Skye your injured!" Simmons went to touch her arm but Skye activated her camouflage and ran to get her prisoner before she forgot about him .. " where did she go?" Asks Steve unaware of her camouflage capabilities. May looked around for descrepencys and suddenly Skye appeared with Rodriguez tied up , " Director... He is the leader of that blown up hydra base ... Name Rodriguez and seems to have level 7 maybe 8 torture techniques." She said looking to Colson who promptly raised a surprised eyebrow. And looked to Clint and gave him a quick nod to take the prisoner to the bus's cage . Ward stepped up to Skye and spoke " how do you know what level of torture techniques he was using?"

Skye shrugged and replied " One of the reasons I can barely stand robot... I experienced them." Everyone looked at her with pity and horror in her eyes and suddenly she cried out in pain and fell to her knees " ahhh!" Banner and Simmons was at her side seconds and after a few minutes of checking her Banner looked to Colson and said " we have to get her to the med lab she is really banged up and her breathing is shallow." Steve passed Grant his shield and lowered himself to pick Skye up, he was gentle as he carried her bridal style into the aircraft everyone following frantically behind them.

Skye was put down on the examining table a little out of it, Steve says " her entire upper suit is soaked and cold ." May, Clint, Ward, Natasha and Colson all tense and Natasha says " Water-boarding!" Anger laced in her voice and Skye turns to them as she heard that dreadful word "Yes." she says and looks back to Simmons and the biochemist gasps at the color of her eyes " oh my! Skye your eyes!" Skye quickly looks down avoiding eye contact with everyone and Bruce takes her temperature " she has a fever but her body is acting like hypothermia ." Simmons eyes widen " Her powers must be causing the fever and the water boarding and blood lost is causing the hypothermia." Bruce nods in agreement, " Pleasssse st-stop saying that worddd." Said Skye as her body began to shake and her face turned further pale. "May let get this plane in the air." Says Colson.

The deputy director nodded and left the room , " Can someone bring Skye some dry clothes from her bunk?" Asks Simmons and Natasha and Clint both nodded and left the lab. " Skye I need to know where your injured... Your suit is making it hard to examine you." says Bruce gently. Skye closes her eyes and replies " Broken rib , bullet wound on arm and lower left side stomach, cracked rib on right side, I think I might have a concussion from being knock out twice and I am sore all over." Ward looked to Steve in concern as he sees the super soldiers eyes widen and Stark growled as he stormed out of the lab ready to punch something. Simmons tensed and looked to Bruce and Fitz in concern while Triplett spoke up " We should let them do their work." Ward is holding Skye's hand and looks to her apologetically as Triplett tries to pull him from the room but Skye groans out " No Ward... Stay ... Please?" Grant looks to Her and to the doctors who both nod their approval and Simmons says " You can stay but you will have to stay out while she changes." Grant nods and Thor, Steve and Triplett all leave the room.

Skye scrunched her face up in pain as she says " Natasha and Clint need to hurry I can hold the field up much longer." Bruce looks at her in confusion and asks " What field?" Skye looks at him incredulously and replied " The field that is around my bullet wound to keep the blood from flowing I have been doing it for a hour. " Simmons gasped as she unzipped the suit blocking any vision from Ward and saw the field " The incredible." The lab door opens and Clint and Natasha enter with clothes and water " we got her clothes" Skye smiled " Thank god ... Ward Clint wait out side please. " both men nod Bruce and Fitz leave as well as Natasha and Simmons help the hacker.

" Natasha can you help me? My left arm is stuck to the material." Skye asks groggily and the assassin nods soon the hacker is down to her under clothes and is shivering Simmons brings her a hospital gown and as soon as it's on Skye whispers " I Can't " and then she collapsed Natasha barely catching her " Dr. Banner! Fitz! Help ! Skye has collapsed!" The med doors fly open and Clint is already picking Skye up as he exclaims " She is loosing a lot of blood!" Bruce and Simmons are hard at work and Ward says " Why didn't she heal herself?!" he stands close but out of the way as Natasha says " from what it looks like she couldn't ! She has so many injuries that the only thing she could do was keep the blood in with a energy field." Simmons is working on the wound " She left the bullet inside she might have a infection" they are buzzing around the room Ward's mind is blank tell he hears " She is flatlining!" Clint and Everyone froze before suddenly Bruce said "she has lost to much blood she need s a blood transfusion!" Simmons shakes her head " Impossible she has a unique blood type it could kill her!" " Starting CPR" Bruce says. They shock her with the defibrillator twice before Grant spots something and says " Stop!" Bruce and Simmons freeze and Ward is at Skye's side and says " Look! Her bullet wound is glowing blue." Natasha spoke " hook her up to electro lights now..." Clint was quietly observing from the side lines while Fitz hooked up a IV. Bruce checks Skye's pulse and looks concerned as he says " I don't understand it! She has no pulse in the slightest but yet her powers are activated... She needs a pulse or she will have brain damage." Suddenly a weak voice spoke " No I won't "

Everyone jumped and Skye's eyes fluttered open sapphire blue like before, she sat up and clarified " This is normal for my biology in order to survive I must let my body shut down and use the remnants of my energy to help heal the severest wound in this case the bullet wound." Clint walked out of the room and returned with Tony and Steve in tow. " Doc hate to say this but my ribs are killing me... Anything you can do about that? And before any of you freak out if I pass out for half a hour it's normal it's just my energy regenerating." Everyone nods quietly as Simmons starts wrapping the hackers ribs.

" Skye your eyes are fluctuating are you alright?" Asks Grant from her side and she groans " Massive headache ... I will feel you all in once I restttt" She lays her head back and is out like a light, Simmons sighs and takes charge " Okay Skye needs to rest ... Only two people are allowed to be in here other then us... You can take turns." Everyone looks to eachother and then Natasha spoke " Hawk and I will take first watch come back in a hour Grant and Steve." Everyone agreed and Clint and Natasha pulled up chairs along side their trainee and remained quiet as Bruce and Fitzsimmons roamed around the room taking Skye through various tests and x rays.

Colson and May are in the command center when May spoke " Our guest is starting to awaken." The director looked at the cages security camera and sure enough Rodriguez is starting to stir, Colson glares at the screen " Lets let him sweat till Skye awakens and tells us what happened". Deputy director May nods and suddenly Fitz's voice came onto the intercom " Sapphire is beginning to awaken" everyone in the bus rushed to med lab. Skye is groaning and Her S.O's are at her side instantly.

" Steve? ... Natasha?... Grant?... Clint?... AC?..." She says as both eyes slowly open and Steve speaks " Hey Skye." " Hey Trouble maker " Hi Rookie" " Hey self sacrificer " "head agent Skye" They all replied at the same time and she sat up blinking rapidly and looks to Stark as she dead pans "You need to upgrade my suit." Ward chuckles at Tony's astonished look and Skye pushes herself off the table and everyone moved to catch her but she didn't stumble " AC... Rodriguez should be waking up right about now ... I would personally like to be in the room and get to vaporize apart of his shoulder because I feel like a entire building was dropped onto me." Everyone looked to the director who smiled " Sure but first you have to tell us how you got from Arizona to Wisconsin and how you got away from the blue alien." Skye involuntarily tensed when thinking of Klevenal and replied " Very well, after I escaped from the blue alien I made my way out of the complex thanks to my camouflage and discovered chilly temperature and I was no longer in Arizona .. I found my cell and it had no service so I went south hoping to get warmer but it stayed the same ... After six hours of walking I ran into Rodriguez, Phelps and Antonio one thing led to another and I was knocked out , I woke up in front of a large tub of water and hands bound behind me with Rodriguez smirking in front of me telling me I will love if I tell them where Agent Colson and Agent May were located since the rest of my team was dead or hydra."

She looked to Ward with a frown before continuing " I refused and the water boarding started... I couldn't use my powers with my hands tied and I was already injured from the explosion and bullet in my arm so I went through the torture after they punched , kicked and nearly drowned me several times they left me and I was able to get ahold of my lock picking set and got out of the room I was so mad that most of the hydra agents were vaporized ... Sorry Director... When I got to the bosses office I discovered that Rodriguez who was my interrogator was this hydra bases leader . I threatened to vaporize every bone in his body one at a time if he didn't agree to tell me everything about hydra I knocked him out and made my way out but one hydra guard shot me and triggered the base self destruct. It blew and man that explosion was like getting hit by a tank against my field I put up a shield around my bullet wound came to that little shack tried to call on the cell phone only to discover that the water boarding at soaked it. How did you find me?"

Everyone was silent before Grant smirked " D5" as he whispered and she raised her eyebrow and May spoke " We need to extract information from Rodriguez." And Steve spoke up " I think you should send in agent May and Ward then once information is out let Stark, Nat, Clint and anyone else beat him till he feels like he has been hit by a 10 ton truck." And everyone smirks in agreement to his suggestion. The director gives his approval and May, Ward and Skye all enter the cage, Rodriguez was confident till Skye entered and immediately he gulped.

" Hello Rodriguez ... Let's have a little chat shall we ?"

( tell me what ya think and keep reading I have lots of plans for this story)


	15. Chapter 15

( Previously )

" Hello Rodriguez... let's have a little chat shall we?"

(Present )

" What are you?! Your powers aren't man made like the hulk was or Captain America." asks Rodriguez with a confused expression, and Skye crosses her arms and replies " I am not human... that is all you need to know, now these two are going to ask you questions if you refuse or don't answer truthfully I will show you the same kindness you showed me but I will use my skills instead. Do you understand? " The hydra soldier nodded mutely and Skye leaned up against the wall as Ward and May began their interrogation, Skye observed his facial expressions as May asked " Who is in charge of hydra now?!" Rodriguez mouth did a slight twitch and he replied " The Clairvoyant." Skye sent a mild energy blast at him sending him and his chair to the ground making him grunt as Skye hissed " Not amusing Rodriguez. Start being serious or else." Ward pushed the hydra soldier up and Ward crossed his arms and growled " Who is leading hydra?" Rodriguez remained quiet and Skye was not happy "Looks like we have to do this the hard way."

Skye closed her eyes and her fingers very subtly moved up and suddenly Rodriguez and his chair are rising into the air and the energy turns from green to red as Rodriguez is held upside down in the air, she opens her eyes and they are sapphire blue as she sternly says " Tell me who is running hydra?!" Rodriguez shakes his head 'no' and Skye snaps her head to the right making red energy puncture his face making a 4 inch long laceration along his right cheek, through clenched teeth she ground out " Who iS it?!" Rodriguez bit his tongue and Skye not so gently dropped him to the ground as she made a slashing motion with her hand and Rodriguez grunted , She looked to Ward and he nodded moving to fix their prisoners position. Skye crossed her arms as soon as Rodriguez was back to facing them she looked to May and asked " Am I allowed to call in Black Widow & Hawkeye?" May shrugged but Grant nodded and Skye spoke " Rodriguez I keep my word and you're not cooperating so lets start vaporizing each of your bones... Agent May what bone do you suggest?" both female agents are grinning mischievously as the Calvary said " his elbow isn't really needed or his kneecaps?"

Rodriguez paled as Skye emotionlessly moved to his side and a red energy ball appeared in her right hand as she brought it to his elbow and she said " Agents you might want to cover your ears. " she brought to his elbow till he gulped visibly at the proximity and as she pressed it into his skin he cried out " Stop! I will talk!" Skye narrowed her eyes and growled "Talk!" He winced from pain and said " The lady with the flower dress calls him the one... she called him a foreign name but I can't remember. " Skye pushed deeper and threatened "Name?!" Rodriguez groaned till he whimpered out "Klevenal! Thats all I know I swear! I swear please stop!" And Skye stopped and hit the nearest wall eyes glowing blue before she marches out. Making Grant look to May and they nodded simultaneously and faster than Rodriguez could speak Grant clipped him the jaw and May kicked him in the ribs with a double spin kick in before they both walked out leaving a groaning hydra soldier. Skye marched angrily to the punching bag and without hand wraps she hit the bag faster than Steve has ever done, seconds later everyone was gathered around Skye in concern and the plane on autopilot.

"Skye you need to stop your not healed enough to be doing anything physical. " said Simmons trying to pull Skye from the punching bag to no avail. "Sapphire ... please stop." Says Natasha " Rookie stop you're scaring us." Says Grant earnestly as he sees her knuckles are bleeding, Skye tenses feeling instantly horrible for making her friends afraid of her and stops punching the bag "Kid you made a hole in the bag man you're mad." Observes Clint, Steve stepped beside her and gently asked "Skye what's got you so furious?" The hacker takes a second to collect herself as she puts on her impassive face and replied " It's nothing..." She is pulled by Jemma and Bruce into the lab and everyone follows and Director Colson clears his throat and asks " Head Agent Skye who is Klevenal and how do you know him?" Skye tenses and replies " I'd rather not say A.C." Everyone shifted uncomfortably and May said "Skye we need to know... if you know something about hydra's leader then we need to know." The hacker flexed her hand as Bruce finished bandaging her right knuckles and she blankly locks eyes with Director Colson "Is that an order sir?" everyone's jaws dropped at her refusal to keep them informed.

"Does it have to be a order Head Agent Skye? " asks Colson eyebrow raised and Sapphire sighs " I am sorry but yes sir it does." The director began pacing around the room before he decided " Very well Head Agent Skye its a order... how do you know Klevenal and what do you know about him?" Skye straightened as she turned away from them hands clasped behind her back as she went into agent mode " I know Klevenal because out of 24 hours that I was gone the first ten hours he had me, he is blue and alien high in the social standing of his people, he is too powerful for even the avengers to take on... that is all that is relevant to SHIELD. " She walked out of the lab and to her bunk. "Lady Skye does not seem to be acting like her normal self... Dr . Banner? " Bruce shrugged "She seems to be having an internal struggle but we cant do anything if she shields us out." Grant walked out and headed to the hackers bunk. Skye locked herself in her room till they arrived at Avengers tower, she was greeted by Maria Hill and Falcon " Sapphire you look like someone dropped a house on you " said Maria and Falcon said " Good to have you back Skye but I have to agree with Hill you look terrible" Skye shrugged replying "That's what happens when you go through what I have been in the last 24 hours. "

Skye leans against the wall in her room her mind overloading when she hears someone enter her room and seconds later arms embrace her, she tensed causing Grant to pull away and say " I am sorry... I

forgot you still hate me." he moved away glumly but Skye's hand shot out grabbing his wrist as she whispered "I don't hate you... please don't leave Grant." Grant nodded and opened his arms inviting to comfort her and seconds later she flung herself into him, they stayed silent till he quietly asked " Do you want to talk about it? We dont have to but you can trust me that I would never tell your secrets without your permission ." Skye looked to him before snuggling deeper into his chest and saying " I am completely alien... I am a race known as the Kree... Ward am I a freak?" Grant brought his hand to her chin and lifted her head to face him, they locked eyes and he replied in a loving voice " Skye you are beautiful, Passionate, caring, Strong willed, determined, protective, intelligent, and so many more good things but you will never ... Ever be a freak. " Skye looked into his eyes and ever so slowly her face leaned in closer to him, he leaned in and together they captured each other's lips.

(Please review and thanks for reading)


	16. Chapter 16

( Previously )

Skye looked into his eyes and ever so slowly her face leaned in closer to him, he leaned in and together they captured each other's lips.

( Present )

The kiss was perfect and they both know it as they continue to kiss before Grant stopped and pulled away very hesitantly as he let's his forehead lean up against hers as he whispers "I don't deserve you ... but Skye I love you more than anything." Skye smiled with tears in her eyes as she hugged him as she whispers into his ear "I love you Grant... but if you betray me ever again what May has planned for you will look like a mercy..." he stiffens and holds onto her tighter before whispering "I would kill myself before I'd betray you again." Skye kissed his neck before there was a knock on the door making Skye growl and yell past his ear " Who is it?!" May opens the door and Skye and Ward leap away from each other just before she can spot them. " Head Agent Skye... Director Colson wants to see you in his office immediately." Skye jumped to her feet and followed Deputy director May out. Skye straightened as she knocked on her bosses door, " Director you wanted to see me?" she says as she enters, Director Colson looks up and with a caring smile replied " Yes Head agent Skye, please come in and close the door. " Skye nodded and did as she was directed before she stood in front of his desk silently as he stared at her fingers intertwined in front of him, "AC ... why am i here?" she asked nervously and he spoke "Skye your not in trouble please relax and have a seat, I just want to talk ... but without the formality. " Skye raised her eyebrow and took a seat and her shoulders dropped showing her ease and relaxation and he spoke calmly " Skye your shutting people who care about you out... You concerned everyone when you had me order you to tell me about Klevenal and even then you didnt tell us everything you knew...You and I have always been completely honest with each other... I dont want that to ever change. " Skye sighed "I don't want that to happen either... I am sorry AC." she looks away from him before saying" I have something to tell you and youre not going to be happy with me." Director Colson leaned back in his chair and spoke " Skye your like a daughter to me... come on out with it. "

Skye smiled a little and released a deep breath letting her eyes stay blue " Klevenal is my father... 24 years ago a ship crash landed in a chinese village the ship vaporized the entire village, only two people on board survived a Blue skinned alien the prince of the Kree and a pink skinned infant the daughter of the prince she was trapped by debris and earths authorities men in black suits and tactical gear appeared before he could get to his daughter. Klevenal was forced to flee and pray to whatever gods he knew that his daughter would be safe, SHIELD found the baby and after finding no Abnormalities with the childs blood they Concluded that the child was the only servivor of the massacurred chinese village and put her into the US foster services. Klevenal some time after met Raina because there is something special about her, he continued to look for his daughter and was starting to lose hope when Raina appeared and told him how he could find his daughter, she had been named Skye. Klevenal has been hiding on earth using his powers to hide himself as a middle aged leaper. " Colson remained impassive as they sat in silence letting him process the information " Is there a way to confirm this?" he asked hesitantly and Skye spoke " Its been confirmed my eyes are their official color..." Colson rubbed his chin in thought " Why did he nearly kill you then?" Skye tensed rubbing her injured arm that should be in a sling, "That was my fault ... you see I kept jumping in to save my and by doing that I made myself vulnerable to attack first the bullet wound and then when I through up a shield around the quin jet I took the blast and injured myself by taking the brunt of the missle blast. When I radioed in I couldn't move because I put all my energy into putting a shield up that was way to huge for me to contain, I was totally out of it and was out for approximately three hours and when I woke up I hurt all over but Raina was by me I threw her into a wall and was ready to do it again when he came in we talked for a little while till they had to sedate me I woke up six hours later to him watching over me and then he gave me a Kree medicine that took all my pain away, I ran away using my camouflaged suit and I wasmt in pain for hours till my torture by hydra.., He would never hurt me AC. The whole time I was with him he was kind gentle and caring." Colson furrowed his brows in astonishment.

Skye started nervously fidgeting and Colson spoke " Skye former director Fury said you have great potential as long as you follow your instincts... I have my ideas of what you can do but what does your instincts tell you?" Skye pursed her lips and after five minutes of silence spoke "My instincts tell me that I should go after hydra and in the end find out why my father has come to bein charge of a terrorist movement. " Colson smiled " Head Agent Skye you and I are on the same page, I know this is a little premature but my instincts tell me this is the proper coarse of action... I want you in charge of the strike team on the bus... you have my old position therefore you now own the bus. I want you to choose a team from the avengers and remaining shield agents that you will lead, you will report directly to me and only me on your findings unless otherwise directed. Your mission is to find all hydra bases and take them, as well as gather any valuable intel on hydra and its members, your father included. Do you accept? " Skye's mouth was wide open as she was completely flustered before replying "Yes Director sir... I accept. " Colson smiled and spoke " As soon as you have been cleared by Dr. Banner and Dr. Simmons you may begin assembling your team, and Deputy director May is off limits and so is Stark but anyone else is available. "Skye nods before hugging Colson then jumping back composing herself " My apologies director and thank you." he smiled and caught her hand as she was about to run out of the room " Skye you can still call me AC... formality is only required when there are official matters and in public of press, diplomats and such." Skye smiled and whispered "Thank you AC." before quickly walking out of the Office with a smile of glee on her face. She exited the room and went in search for Dr. Banner.

Skye finds him in the bus lab with Fitzsimmons talking " I am just glad that she is alive... although I am still concerned about her injuries. " says Simmons and Skye clears her throat making everyone spin around to face her in surprise. "Banner I was curious if you and Tony would like to study my regenerative process and what my power limits are?" she says with a small smile, Fitzsimmons jaws dropped in disbelief. " Skye I wouldn't mind that but you're injured so we will have to wait, I don't want you getting hurt Sapphire... The Hulk was raging about energy queen gone and missing." says Tony walking in a pair of Jeans and grey T-shirt on. Banner smiled "I agree and for everyone's sake lets not unleash the hulk." Skye smirked before replying "Well heres the clause ... either I have tests done or I do combat training and trust me I would prefer that." Simmons eyes widen and scolded " Skye I will sedate you if you don't obey doctors orders, no fighting till you have healed." Skye crossed her arms very displeased with being ordered, " Fine... tests it is. Simmons I will be fine my biology is different from humans, besides between you , Fitz and Bruce I will be fine." Tony scoffs and quite offended spoke "What am I ?! Chopped liver?" Fitzsimmons and Skye chuckled and the hacker replied " Tony you're a genius playboy billionaire philanthropist... and a friend, with all of you looking out for me I won't worry." Stark smirked and replied " Yep... but Sapphire stop with the self sacrificing, Capsicle, Legolas, Red and the green meanie would completely slaughter the person responsible for hurting you. " The hacker crosses her arms, purses her lips, and raises her eyebrow and with a tap of the foot Tony rubs the back of his neck and awkwardly said " I suppose I would as well... and the first thing I am doing is making your suit bullet proof. "

Two weeks later.

" Everyone I have an announcement to make !"

( Thanks for waiting sorry for this chapter taking some time to post Comic Con was busy. Please review as I am hitting writers block from lack of encouragement. Please give me ideas on what you would like to see in the next chapter.)


	17. Chapter 17

Unknown chapter 17

(Previously)

Two weeks later

"Everyone I have a announcement to make!"

(Present)

Says Director Colson getting everyone's attention, Head Agent Skye was beaming as everyone gathers around. " As I said I have a announcement firstly Head agent Skye has fully recovered in one tenth the time it would take for anyone else from she experienced so welcome her back to full Active field duty... Secondly as you are all aware Hydra is still alive and being led my a blue alien named Klevenal and Raina is also involved. Head Agent Skye has a what I should call edge to pull over the blue aliens abilities therefore she will have a team that will actively be on the BUS tracking down hydra targets and eliminating them. This team will be comprised of those Head Agent Skye has decided ... Skye?" Says Colson before gesturing for the hacker to take over, Skye smiles and starts talking " To be honest I wish you all could come because of the last few weeks I have come to consider you all as great friends...however I can only choose a selected few therefore I would like to have Clint, Steve, Bruce , Ward of course is stuck to me ... And Natasha assigned to my unit... And Tony before you complain I was unable to assign you due to Director Colson insisting that he needed you here same with Deputy Director May ."

Starks jaw dropped as he turned to the Director who shrugged innocently. Everyone smirked before Skye asked " Will you four accept the assignment? " Clint nods and replies " Of course kid... Your not getting out of training that easily." Skye chuckles , Natasha shrugs " Clint and I are a package deal so I am in." " I am in because someone has to be able to patch you up when you have done something dumb... Plus the other guy seems protective of energy queen" replies Bruce with a Smile and Steve says " No way am I missing out on being your trainer just because your going to be on a aircraft... I am in but only to make sure you don't follow through with any of your bright but dumb ideas." Skye laughs causing them all to smile. As Clint asks " Sir when does the mission start?" The director looks to head Agent Skye and says " As soon as you six are all packed and Skye secures our communication with the BUS and Vice versa. Agent Barton your flight experience succeeds that of Wards therefore I assume you will be piloting most of the time... Wheels up in twelve hours." Everyone nods and goes off to do what they have left to do.

Skye enters the bus and sees that it has been fully repaired, renovated and the tech was more advanced, she walked around the bus till she made it up to her office. The Head agent gasped she had seen the front of Agent Colsons office before but never the large bedroom and personal bathroom that came with it. She smiles " I guess there are perks to all the headaches you get with this job" says Ward scaring the hacker to the point of her having a energy ball in her hand ready to strike. Grant threw up his hands and said " Easy there! I surrender just don't vaporize me!" he says with a teasing smile making the head agent roll her eyes as she diminished the energy ball.

" Grant I swear one of these days I am going to shoot you for sneaking up on me... We aren't leaving for another hour why are you in here?" She asks with a raised eyebrow and Grant replied " Stark asked me to come find you... He has something for you it's in the armory ." Skye crosses her arms as she raised her eyebrow, she sighed and walked out of her office using her energy to pull Ward with her. The hacker gasped as she looked at the armory and found advanced weapons and on the side of the room across one wall hung a blue and black suit with it's gadgets hanging on the wall next to it " It is bullet proof, knife resistant, it now has a world wide tracker that only I can access, camouflage, it has more secret compartments as well as emergency beacons. It has so many features that the only way you will be harmed is if they take the suit off of you or you get blown up by a bomb... Bigger bullets will cause a slight problem your suit can only take so much Sapphire." Says Tony from behind her making her resist the urge to shoot him.

" Thanks Tony your a genius when it comes to making suits ... I can't wait to try this out. I left you a gadget in your lab... I will call you through that when it's a emergency or don't want others to know and I am going to miss having Jarvis as a hacking partner ." Skye says admiring the suit and Tony chuckled " Well you won't be missing Jarvis ... Hey JARVIS how are you liking the BUS' updated systems?" he says looking at the nearest monitor and the hackers eyes widen with glee as she rushed to the monitor " Yes Sir, permission to come aboard Head Agent Skye?" Asks the AI and the hacker starts fiddling with the systems " Wow! That's amazing Of course permission granted Jarvis, tell me this is not your way of spying on us by using Jarvis?" She says looking to the billionaire cautiously who rubbed the back of his neck nervously " Well no not technically ... Jarvis here can not be accessed except for emergencies, he is completely free of spyware. He can access the tower when needed but otherwise no he is not spying on you. Plus your the one that fixed his firewalls so you will be safer from hackers of your caliber." Skye slowly approached Tony before she gave him a quick hug and whispered " Thank you and Don't worry I will check in daily with the tower and the Director... Feel free to visit the bus with Colson's permission of course." She smiles and he clears his throat trying to hide that he will miss her " Yeah... Well be safe Sapphire ... I will be quite upset if you get hurt again."

Tony gets off the bus and thirty minutes later supplies are being stocked and Skye has moved all her stuff to her new room and office. " Jarvis I want you to start scanning for irregular activity northwest from where I was found, start scanning any available video feeds for Raina." Says Skye as everyone is around the command center table

Skye closes her eyes as she whispers " I will find you father"

(Please review)


	18. Chapter 18 I need your help

Unknown 18

(Previously)

Skye closes her eyes as she whispers " I will find you father."

(A week later)

" Head Agent Skye I have located Raina... She is in El Paso Texas she just went into a Bank of America five minutes ago." Says JARVIS and the leader is immediately heading to the cockpit, she knocks twice as she hears whispers that have to suspicious likeness of two particular Agents making out, before entering and saying " Clint change course to El Paso Texas we have spotted Raina, Natasha please not distract him and if your going to make out do it where I have plausible deniability." she walks out in her professional demeanor.

Skye walked down to the make shift gym aka cargo hold and found Steve and Ward beating two different punching bags " Woah Robot slow down you don't have Steve's stamina I don't want you passing out because we need to suit up... We have found Raina." immediately both Specialists straightened into professional demeanors and Steve asked " Who is going in?"

Everyone gathered in the command center and Skye rubbed her head before saying " Steve and I will go in... Clint you have the roof, Natasha the back exit and Ward you and Bruce monitor the cameras from her-" " why do I have to stay on the bus ? I should be going in with you Skye." said Ward a little bewildered.

Skye looked to him and almost decided to through up a energy field but decided that her team had her trust, she impassively said " Ward. You have your orders please don't question them. We will be at the bank in thirty minutes,Widow, Hawk, Capt lets suit up. Ward my office." Everyone looked amused at the specialist astonished face as he followed the hacker slash his boss to her office.

Grant entered his former rookies office and Skye closed the door, she leaned against her desk arms crossed as she stared at him silently before she cleared her throat and spoke " Grant..." he put his hand out to stop her as he said " No I get it ... You don't trust me." his tone showed his dismay and frustration and Skye immediately felt bad and launched herself at him, crashing her arms around his torso.

Ward tensed immediately wanting to melt into her embrace but was determined to know why Skye is keeping him on the bus " Skye tell me." the hacker quite hurt that he didn't return her embrace pulled away with a hurt expression on her face "I am sorry... I can't let you get hurt... you may care differently about me but your my major weakness and I can't afford for Klevenal to know my weakness. Not yet atleast."she looked down looking so vulnerable and Grant pulled her into a hug as he whispered info her ear " I don't need to be protected Skye I can take care of myself."

Skye looked at him and realized that she still hadn't told him or her Trainers that Klevenal is her father as only Director Colson knew what happened. She bit her lip as it isn't the right time to tell them yet, " I know but your still staying on this bus ... I can energy cuff you if you insist on going ." she said with a slight smirk. Ward growled not happy with the threat and replied " No need for the cuffs just be careful Skye."

Thirty minutes later

Skye and Steve walk into the bank their suits hidden underneath unsuspicious clothing, Skye looks around and spots Raina heading to the lock box area and nudges Steve. They slowly start following Raina but to their surprise she enters a secret room that is activated by passcode, Skye immediately camouflages and slides into the room as it closes. She stays silent till Raina goes down a hallway before she lets Steve in and they drop their disguises and Steve has his shield.

Skye quietly walks into the room where Raina stares at the computer screen " Yes sir... Actually Sir she is right here." the girl in the flower dress says as she spins the computer chair to look at Skye and Steve with a innocent smile and a gun in her hand . " It's good to see you again Princess Kawena... pleasure to meet you Captain Rogers." The hackers eyes narrowed as her hands glowed blue with energy she hissed " Where is HE?!" Raina smiled as she calmly stood up and indicated to the monitor, " He wishes to speak with you ... Please sit no harm will come to you and your team."

Steve steps forward and speaks " That's not going to happen, your going to come with us Ma'am ." Raina pursed her lips and looked to Skye " If I go with you HE will not be pleased... You know what can happen when he is protecting someone. Do you want that to happen Skye?" she asked and Skye immediately stepped forward " Captain Rogers stop ... I will speak with him ...Raina your gun please?" she ordered holding out her hand waiting for the gun to be passed to her.

Raina hesitantly passed Skye the gun and the Agent walked up to the computer where she found a Bluetooth . "Hello Kawena but apparently you prefer the human name Skye I suppose? " Says Klevenals voice through the Bluetooth " Yes I do... Now why are you leading Hydra? You said you would never harm me but all hydra has ever done is put two bullets in me, torture and heart break ... Why are you with people like that?" she says impassively calm.

Steve, Ward, Natasha and Clint all listen to her through her coms only able to hear her response not what Klevenal is saying , " I am leading to help you daughter... you were only able to find Raina because I wanted you to. Skye daughter I need your help."says Klevenal with desperation in his voice that made the hacker frown as she was silently thinking over her options till she turns to Captain Rogers who is observing her silently he gives her a questionable look and she replies " Give me all of Hydra and I will consider it."

There is silence for three minutes till Klevenal finally makes a decision " Very well Daughter I want to prove to you that I can be trusted ... in a week is a small convention in Tucson Arizona at the Tucson Convention Centers music hall... At two in the afternoon all hydra operatives are required to attend Dr. Dee Venders Panel. If you surround that building all existent Hydra members will be in your custody... does this arrangement suit you?" Skye straightened " Yes.." she turns the Bluetooth off and walls over to Raina as she passes the lady in the flower dress her number before saying into her coms " Abort mission meet back at the BUS ASAP."

Steve looked at her incredulously gesturing to Raina and she glared at her " If he is lying I will kill you and him make sure he knows my lack in trust to him. Steve come on I will explain when we get in the air." Steve nods and hesitantly follows Skye out, Barton and Romanoff met Rogers and Sapphire halfway back to the BUS and as soon as she arrived she told Clint to set a course for the tower and then to meet in the command center in twenty minutes.

Skye sighed as the clock hit her twenty minute mark, the twenty four year old walls into the command center where she meets the gazes of her team that are all curious. She clears her throat and says " I have to tell you all something and your all probably going to look at me different after you hear it but oh well it needs to be said."

Thanks for reading... I am currently on vacation this week so not many chapters will be posted but please leave reviews so I can be encouraged to write when I have the time.

Thanks

PiratePrincess16


	19. Chapter 19

Unknown 19

(Previously)

Skye's team gets Raina's whereabouts and she was at a bank after finding her Skye gets in contact with Klevenal and after him begging for her trust and help Skye agrees if he hands over all of hydra. Steve doesn't understand the agreement and hesitantly they leave ... Now Skye must tell them her secret.

(Present)

"Sapphire just tell us... we won't act differently around you." Says Natasha rolling her eyes at such a claim and Skye took a deep breath " Klevenal is my father... I am a full blooded Kree, Director Colson assigned me the mission of taking down hydra and in the end finding out what my father wants." she replies looking impassively at them. Steve's jaw dropped, Bruce rubbed his chin in thought , Natasha crossed her arms and Clint smiled and said " About time you told us Kid... I figured that much out when you had the director order you to tell him about Klevenal and then with Rodriguez."

Skye's face paled nervously " You knew? Wait of course you knew your one of my trainers." she sighed smacking her forehead and her trainers smirked "Well in all honesty only Clint knew... Bruce, Natasha and I were completely oblivious to that possibility." replies Steve rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Skye turned to him and raised a eyebrow and Bruce asked" So is this why you wouldn't let Ward go on the mission earlier? And what exactly is your concern about your father?."

"That indeed is the question Bruce, I was only with my father for a little while most of it was when I was unconscious but when I was awake he was kind and gentle and no way would he hurt me... but you guys have seen no offense how much stronger my powers are than everyone else's... His are like mine and I will be the only one that can fight him if he turns our to be evil or whatever." Says head agent Skye with her eyebrows furrowed. "You know none of this changes anything we all respect and follow you Agent Skye." Says Natasha with a reassuring smile and everyone nodded in agreement letting the hacker sigh in relief.

"Okay we are headed to Avengers tower I need all the Avengers help for what's going to happen, in a week Klevenal will be delivering all of hydra to me for my help with something. I have agreed because personally I am sick and tired of hydra a and it's about time I talked to him. Clint how long till we arrive?" Says Skye and everyone gives her a understanding nod as Clint replies " Just under four hours" Skye sighs " Okay I have a call to make, I will be in my office if anyone needs me."

Skye quietly walked to her office, once the door was closed she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number, "Sapphire?" Asks Tony Stark over the line. "Hi Tony" she replies with happiness in her voice and Tony asks "What's up? You haven't been injured have you? because if you have good gravy I am going to lock you up-" "Woah woah Tony no I have not been injured Nat, Clint, Bruce, Steve and Ward have been making sure of that. Besides you do know I would break out of any place you attempted to lock me up." Interrupts Skye with a smirk.

Tony sighs over the line knowing that the hacker could back up what she said so he changed the topic " Alright Sapphire you win... What's going on?" Skye frowns at his sigh of defeat and replies " I have a mission and I need your help-" "You got it Sapphire what do you need? How's the suit working for you... You don't need a new one do you?" Interrupted Tony and Skye rolls her eyes before replying " Tony! Calm down... The suit is great and very effective so far, and I need you to assemble all the Avengers at the tower by the time I get there in 3 and a half hours ... The mission is important. Can you do that? I would but I only have yours and Colsons number." There is silence on the line before Tony says " Yea sure I will have JARVIS get right on that, I hope this mission involves some major entertainment Sapphire I will have everyone waiting for ya."

Moments later Skye hung up the phone and buried her head in we hands in nervousness, her office door clicked open quietly and barely noticeable foot steps made their way towards her. Skye knew who was there and as soon as he got within ten feet of her she spoke through her hands "Ward not the time... I know I should've told you about Klevenal but I chose not to." her voice showed exhaustion and Ward immediately picked up on it "How well have you been sleeping? And don't even think about lying to me!" he said firmly and she sighed " I haven't slept well since I found out that i am completely alien and that my father is leading a organization that has caused me more pain then anything else in my life." she quietly replied.

" Skye you need to sleep you can't run off of two hours of sleep a day and use your powers. It's not healthy! Go to sleep now I will wake you when we are ten minutes out from the tower... I promise." Said Grant with concern in his voice and Skye started to protest, " I can't sleep it's not that easy!" Grant pulled her into her room and said " Your sleeping Skye weather you like it or not... Please ... I can stay with you if you want but you NEED to sleep." he stressed the last few words and Skye relented " Fine"

Three and a half hours later she is walking off the ramp and walks straight up to Director Colson and says "I know where Hydra is."

**Sorry for taking so long to update still on vacation.. Please Review thank you PiratePrincess16**


	20. Chapter 20 plans and lets spar

Unknown 20

(Previously)

Skye tells her team about her Father Klevenal and everyone accepts it as if it's nothing, Skye contacts Tony and now they are at Avengers tower.

(Present)

"You know where Hydra is? Why wasn't I informed when this information came to light?" asks Director Colson with a impassive face and Head Agent Skye stiffens "Sir I had us set course here as soon as we got the information." she replies politely and Maria hill cuts in " why didn't you just call?" Skye turns to the former deputy director and replies "Because I have information that can't be risked on the phone ... Director, Deputy Director, FitzSimmons and Avengers only are allowed in this meeting come on I have a lot to brief you all on what's going on." Director Colson nodded and they all walked to the command center.

(A hour later)

"That's what we agreed ... I need all the Avengers and even the Deputy Director sir to pull this off." says Skye finished with her briefing, the Director was silent and Tony took the opportunity to ask " Question Sapphire why don't you have blue skin like your father? Your full Kree so shouldn't you be blue?" Skye frowns as she sighs letting her deep blue sapphire eyes out " I take after my mother who was pink skinned Kree otherwise known here as Caucasian but as you can see my extreme Sapphire blue eyes back up that I have my fathers eyes." she says with a shrug. "What exactly are you planning for this mission? Do you have a plan of attack? And how do we keep the civilians unharmed if it's in such a public place and Hydra will resist." Says Deputy Director May asking what everyone else was thinking.

Head agent Skye smiled and started bringing up a schematic of the Tucson Convention Center and grabbed a laser pointer " Okay I have been to this Convention Center before when I was nine but from the look of the schematics nothing has changed just upgraded bathrooms and such. So here's what I was planning."she said as she began her plan. Everyone was quiet as she laid out the entire plan once she covered every angle but one the Director asked "Very good plan but who is going after Raina and Klevenal? You can't go alone." Everyone looked to the head agent for her response and she replied "If my father decides to fight which I think is highly unlikely none of the Avengers will stand a chance... Only Hulk could hold up against him and I prefer not to have him destroy the building. I will go in and Ward will accompany me. Besides Klevenal wouldn't dare start a fight with me. So does everyone agree to the plan?"

Everyone nodded and she smiled before being pulled by her trainers to the gym making her groan " More training?! I seriously think you guys are trying to kill me so you can have my job." She jokes and Clint and Natasha look to each other with raised eyebrows before Natasha smirked " How did you figure out our plan?" Skye narrowed her eyes before throwing her hands up exasperated "Fine lets train... I call Clint first archery is entertaining." she replies and Clint grins like a chesiure cat and tosses Skye a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

Skye smiled and stood beside Clint drawing her arrow she pointed at the targets, she followed his directions and before the archer could say anything else Skye released the arrow and it hit bullseye making Clint's jaw drop "Not bad kid... Now let's see if you can do this." he says before turning back to the target inhaling quickly before he drew a arrow and released it, he quickly repeated it ten times all arrows hitting the bullseye. Skye raised a eyebrow before attempting his maneuver, she got three in the bullseye and and the remaining seven in the surrounding area. " HawkEye your specialty is Archery... Mine is energy." she says with a smirk and sends a energy blast at the target completely turning it to ash.

Steve chuckled at Clint's astonished look and said "Okay Head Agent lets spar." Skye raised a eyebrow but followed him to the sparring mats , Steve put on hand wraps and proceeded to pass her a pair, she hated hand wraps as they were always so complicated. Grant was watching her with amusement as she growled at the hand wraps and before he could make his way over to help her she completely vaporized them and made energy wraps around her hands for protection. "Don't worry cap they will only protect me not injure you." She said noticing Steve's nervousness, he nodded understandingly as they watched each other making a circle the way they walked. Steve lunged at her and she ducked before throwing her fist out at him, he blocked and punched at her she blocked. They quickened their pace and they were in complete sync neither being able to get a hit in.

Their spar lasted ten minutes with Skye breathing heavily as she landed on her back with Steve breathing heavily towering over her. Skye looked up at him and he held a hand out to help her up, she looked at it in thought before she grabbed his hand and swung her legs at him, kicking his legs out from under him and sending him to the ground. Steve landed with a 'oof' his eyes wide in bewilderment, Skye jumped to her feet and towered over him with a small smile before she said "We will call it a tie." Tony clapped from his spot at the doorway before he spoke with a amused voice " Capsicle Sapphire just completely got ya. Good job hacker." Steve got to his feet and rolled his eyes before crossing his arms challengingly and said "You know you sure do a lot of talking why don't you go against Head Agent Skye... I mean you have full armor what's the worst that can happen?" Tony looked to Skye and she grinned mischievously " Challenge accepted."

**_Authors Note _ hi all sorry for taking so long to update as life is extremely hectic and my uncle is in the hospital... Please review**


	21. Chapter 21 excelling

Unknown 21

(Previously)

Head agent Skye informs them of her plan to take down hydra with Klevenal, Clint shows up Barton with her aim with energy, she tied with Steve but now Tony has a challenge.

(Present)

"Actually Tony I don't want to ruin your suit so I am good... Challenge off." Said Head Agent Skye with a smirk at Tonys disappointed look "That's not fair Sapphire... Your sparring with everyone else." he grumbles. Skye laughs before replying "Are you kidding? I am certainly not going to spar with the Hulk or Thor as I want to be breathing when we go to Tucson." Banner and Thor chuckled with amusement before Banner said " Actually Hulk likes energy queen so I doubt he would hurt you Skye... But a good precaution." Natasha stepped forward and Skye sighed " Let me guess Hand to Hand Spar... Natasha why don't you and May team up against me ... If I can beat Clint and Steve then no offense but I think the two of you together will be more of a challenge I mean who can defeat the Calvary and Black widow ?" she said in a imploring manner.

May entered the gym and gave a curt nod to Natasha before both legends walked onto the mats with impassive faces. Skye bit her bottom lip before taking a deep breath and moving onto the mats between the two specialist. There was a few seconds of complete silence before Natasha charged Skye, Skye blocked her punch and spun around to counter Mays maneuver. The hacker was lucky that she had quick reflexes as she ducked, dodged and blocked strikes from Black Widow and Calvary.

Skye is reacting quickly as both specialist coordinated their attacks on her perfectly making the hacker have to think faster, she backflipped over Natasha and when she landed she spun around in time to block. All the avengers watched as the Head agent carefully blocked the stealthy attacks, May tried to knock her off balance but instead Skye used her momentum against her and threw her at Natasha. Both female specialist were unable to stop themselves as Natasha's fist collided with Mays face and Mays foot kicked into Natasha's stomach making them both fall onto the mats grunting. There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room then a complete silence, Skye was panting heavily trying to breathe. The head agent turned to the two specialist and immediately held out her hands to help them up "Are you two alright? I didn't mean for that all to happen my instincts took over." she said with a frown.

May and Natasha looked at each other and frowned May's nose was bleeding and Natasha could feel a bruise forming where she was kicked , they both let themselves be pulled to their feet and Skye immediately summoned her healing energy " Here let me heal that." She put one hand on Natasha's stomach lightly and one hand over the deputy directors nose and closed her eyes focusing on healing her friends. Everyone remained unmoving and quiet letting her focus, finally after five minutes the head agent pulled away from them and both specialists were completely healed. "Thanks Skye" said the Deputy director dusting herself off "Thank you Sapphire, good spar you have learned much in such a short amount of time." Says Natasha with a small approving smile. The head agent smiled quite happy with her improvement in skills, "She is right you are surpassing us ... soon the only one that will give you a challenge will be Hulk." says Clint with a tinge of sadness in his voice. Skye smiled moving to his side and with a serious voice replied "I may pass you in skills but I will always need my trainers and friends no matter what."

Thanks for reading and please review.


	22. Chapter 22 Hydra takedown

Unknown 22

(Four days later )

"Okay everyone is going to be splitting up I want Head Agent Skye and her team on the bus while the rest of us use the quin jet to get to Tucson. From there we have Steve, Natasha and Clint on the motorcycles, Thor and Iron Man through their flight, I want Fitzsimmons in the Van , May, Trip and I will join them and Skye, Ward , Maria, Sam and Bruce in the SUV... Banner try not to let the hulk appear unless absolutely required. Everyone understand?" Says Director Colson calmly and everyone nods. "Okay grab your suits and whatever else you need and lets move out we only have tomorrow to set up surveillance around the TCC." Says Head Agent Skye with a loud clap of her hands . Everyone disperses going for their individual luggage, Skye sighed knowing that after tomorrow she would see her father again.

(The next day)

"Is every inch of the TCC under complete surveillance?" asks Director Colson, Skye spins around in her chair and replies "Every inch has mic and video survellience... We are as ready as we ever will be for tomorrow Sir." The director smiles before saying "Okay everyone get some dinner and get some rest I want everyone here at oh eight hundred tomorrow morning in full gear." everyone nods and disperses Grant and Skye walked out of the hotel room and started walking to the Bus to get some rest. "It looks like between you and Director Colson we have the perfect plan." says Grant sitting on the lounge couch Skye is pacing back and forth in worry "I know but I am concerned that someone might get hurt or that all this work was a waste of time." she muttered hand rubbing across her face in annoyance. Grant pulled Skye's arm towards him and pulled her down to sit beside him. "Skye everyone will be fine... You know why? Because no matter what we are a family and we protect each other like their lives depend on it. Your powers are growing stronger every hour and you will be able to protect us if ever the need calls for it. Calm down rookie and get some sleep." he said caressing her cheek before kissing her forehead, and pulling her into a hug trying to keep any of her concern away from her so she could sleep.

Natasha and Clint came into the lounge twenty minutes later and found Skye snuggled against Grants side and his head leaning against hers. "Should we wake them?" asks Clint in Russian, Natasha looks at the two fondly and replies "No... She deserves to get a night of sleep. She is so young and has part of the world on her shoulders." her Russian was flawless and Clint agreed with his partners statement before they went to their individual rooms to get some sleep. (The next morning around five), Grants eyes slowly open as sunlight is evident in the lounge and the first thing he realized was the soft even breathing of Skye beside him. He slowly turned to look at her and suddenly her eyes flew open "Good morning " says Grant with a small smile as he sits up more comfortably. Skye furrows her brows as she looks around the room and then goes impassive " Ugh we fell asleep in the lounge, why didn't anyone-? Oh never mind... We have to get ready." she says jumping off the sofa and walking calmly to her room/ office to take a quick shower and get changed. Grant just shook his head and went to his bunk, leaving Steve, Clint and Natasha all smirking in the kitchen. "You did get a picture of them right?" Asks Clint looking to Natasha and she smirked as she passed him her phone that showed a picture of Grant and Skye peacefully sleeping next to each other.

Steve looked between the two assassins and asked "Why do I have a feeling you will use it as black mail instead of a keepsake for them? Just remember that Skye is more powerful then the hulk there fore not to get mad." he grabbed his coffee cup and went to sit down at the coffee table. Skye is quick taking a shower before putting on her suit and French braiding her hair, she puts in her conceal weapons before putting on her jeans and long sleeve button up black shirt before putting on her boots and walking out of her office.

(Six hours later)

"HawkEye three hydra agents are making a break for it ... Heading your way." says Head agent Skye over the coms as she elbows a hydra scientist in the face knocking him out. "Copy" replies HawkEye as he shoots a electric net over the three hydra agents electrocuting them into unconsciousness. "There are many attempting to flee through the back window ... I may require some assistance if you want them alive"Says Thor over the cons as he lightly knocks a agent on the back of the head making him collapse. "Black Widow in route ." replies Natasha to Thor. Skye turns around to see Grant engaged in hand to hand combat with two hydra specialist that were mad at his betrayal. Skye sent a energy blast at one by jumping up and kicking in the air at him, Grant knocked the other specialist with a kick to the knee and a powerful elbow to the head. "I am heading to the top room." says Head Agent Skye into her coms.

Grant followed her watching their backs as they entered a guarded room the guards being knocked out quickly. " Hello Daughter... I see you trusted me enough not to risk the great opportunity to bring down the group known as Hydra." says Klevenal with a smile as he took a step towards her "Hello Father... Hello Raina." Replies Skye impassively looking from her father to the lady in the flower dress, Raina curtseys "Princess Kawena... I am glad that you trusted us." she said innocently and Grant rolls his eyes "In all honesty most of us don't trust you or him but Skye has everyone's respect so that's why she and I are here and not Thor and the hulk." he says arms crossed and Skye interrupts "Father we had a agreement you delivered on your part so what exactly do you need my help on?" she keeps her tone impassive.

Klevenal crossed his arms and replies "I have been in contact with my brother the king of our race and there is a problem... He has expelled some rebels to space but their tracking last transmitted that they are on their way here." Skye looks at him and asks "What were they banished for ? Why are they heading here?" her voice holds a tinge of concern and Klevenal sighs "Murderers and mass physcopaths from the Kree empire intend to conquer Earth and we are the only ones that can keep them from destroying earth."

-Authors Note- Mauhahaha cliff hangers don't you love them? Anyways please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for reading ~PiratePrincess16~


	23. Chapter 23 decisions decisions

Unknown 23

Skye stood there gob smacked before exclaiming "You COULDNT OF MENTIONED A ALIEN INVASION WHEN WE TALKED A WEEK AGO?! This just brought in all of SHIELD and the Avengers not to mention every defense Agency and ugh great so much for a peaceful week after today!" she massaged her temples and Raina, Klevenal and Ward all looked at her as she began pacing before she asked "What do I need to do?" Klevenal stepped towards her and threw up a field around them so only they could speak and no one else could hear " Daughter... We can not involve your friends because all they could do is get in the way. They will be here in a weeks time but we must be prepared for that ... You must protect the northern part of the world while protect the southern. Only your abilities can pierce through their armor." says Klevenal putting a hand on her shoulder, Skye bit her bottom lip and asked "How many are coming?" nervousness enters her voice and she wish she wasn't nervous.

" In human approximation ... One to two thousand men... Some are females and they are more powerful." Skye feels the air leave her lungs and her face noticeably pales completely overcome with fear "Father I can't possibly take that many out! I haven't mastered all my powers yet. How could I possibly protect part of the world!?" she asked looking earnestly into his eyes and he sighed before saying "The same way you escaped in that compound and the same way you survived all these other monstrosities in your life ... Your strength and determination. You are also a Princess of our race and great power runs through our vanes all I have to do is activate yours and you will be stronger than before." Skye straightened into her take charge agent demeanor as she said "What is the plan? And activate it." she said tone calm and collective.

Skye heard multiple banging on the shield around her and directed her attention to her team outside the field who looked at her concerned Steve, Natasha, Tony and Grant were all up against the field yelling something but she can't understand them. She put her hand up to the shield and spoke through to them " Guys I am okay." she looked to her father who began talking to her . Meanwhile right outside the field everyone is restless, "What are they talking about in there?" asks Tony quite agitated, Natasha crosses her arms "Something big is going on and I don't think we are going to like it." she says, "She should let us hear this and Director Colson is demanding to talk to head agent Skye immediately." says Steve but Grant shakes his head in disagreement and everyone looks to him in confusion "From what I heard before the shield surrounded them it's not something that we should hear unless she wants you to hear." he said with a impassive tone making Tony narrow his eyes as he asks "Ward what do you -" he was interrupted when bright light flew into his eyes.

Everyone looked to the shield and eyes widen as they saw Klevenal putting a finger to Skye's forehead, her eyes glow white as her hands pulsed with massive energy. "What's he doing to her!?" asks Steve looking to Tony his hand shielding his eyes from the growing light. "The Scans say that raw energy is running through her! Jarvis doesn't know how she is even still breathing that much raw energy would kill a human." Replies Stark using his Iron Man suit to watch what was happening to Skye and how the energy that she was absorbing was literally raising her off the ground and surprisingly out of her fathers reach. Suddenly like slowly began to fade and Skye calmly landed on her feet looking a little dazed as she dissipated the shield around her and her father. Immediately all weapons aimed at Klevenal and Skye still in a daze jumped in front of him and yelled "STOP! LOWER YOUR WEAPONS IMMEDIATELY!" everyone didn't move to lower their weapons "Head Agent Skye ...he is a threat please move aside so we can take him into custody!" says Natasha with a stern expression,

Skye rubbed her forehead trying to ease the emence pain in her head before she said "If you do that you will condemn the earth to a brutal fate... I won't say it again Put the weapons down or I will make you put them down." her eyes held firm but deep within them both Steve and Grant saw her plead. 'Agent Skye come in what's going on in there?' asks Director Colson on the coms , Skye quickly replied 'Sir I am fine I need you to let Klevenal leave unharmed.' Everyone listened to their coms as he replied 'Head Agent Skye why would we do that?' Skye groaned her head pounding but she refused to show anyone how much strain was on her body 'Sir he is not the enemy... you must let him leave unharmed.' she replied staying between her father and her team. 'Agent Skye we must bring him in for questioning... I know he is your father but we need to speak to him.' replied the Director calmly but Skye's sapphire eyes darkened as she said 'With all due respect Director that's not going to happen... he is under my protection and if you want him you will have to get through me but by doing that you will destroy earths only hope for what's coming. AC I am following my instincts and trusting them ... trust me now.'

There was a dead silence as everyone waited for their orders 'Everyone stand down... Head Agent Skye Klevenal is free to go . You and I will have a talk later that you are not going to enjoy.' Skye smiles slightly before she looked to her team who quickly moved allowing Klevenal to the nearest exit. Skye looked to her father and silently spoke through her eyes, he gave her a curt nod and he left cautiously through the exit transforming into his disguise and disappearing from all cameras. Everyone turned to Skye as she groaned " Skye?" "Sapphire are you okay?" asks Steve and Tony at the same time. The head agent looked around with a pained daze before she collapsed.

-Please please review and I will have the next chapter ASAP. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	24. Chapter 24 Have to go

Unknown 24

Everyone hovered around a unconscious Skye looking deeply concerned 'Sir Head Agent Skye is down... she is unconscious but we have a guess that it might be what her father did to her before she asks you to let him go.' Says Natasha over coms and Bruce is upset "What happened to Sapphire?!" there is a tinge of a deep voice and everyone winces before Steve takes charge "Banner I need you to get to the Bus's lab and Fitzsimmons ready to examine Skye's condition... Director we are moving to the Bus location.' He says before leaning down and picking her up, everyone moved in sink and within a half hour Steve was walking up the ramp with Skye limply in his arms everyone following closely behind him. Skye was laid onto the observation table and immediately Simmons and Bruce started checking her vitals, they got as far as turning the X-ray machine on when suddenly a Dome surrounded Skye cutting off all tests and preventing the X- ray.

"Defense instinct?" asked Tony looking at the shield with curiosity, Grant furrowed his eyebrows at the shield before he calmly put his hand to the shield and broke through, the shield evaporated and Skye's heart beat lowered. Grant smirked and looked to Bruce "You may run the tests... Her body recognizes that we aren't a threat." he said checking Skye's pulse. Bruce and Simmons jaw slacked but quickly their minds went back on track and started running the tests, "Steve what exactly happened?" asks Director Colson concern in his voice, "Klevenal and Skye were in a shielded dome we couldn't hear what they were saying or how we could get through but we watched every movement and all the expressions. She was angry then upset then kinda defeated before she saw us concerned and talked through the dome and said she was okay, then Klevenal put a finger to her head and suddenly her entire body began to glow brightly as she slowly started rising it got so bright that we couldn't watch anymore and began shielding out eyes. After the glow dispersed she lowered the dome and we were about to grab Klevenal when she got in between us and him and you know how that conversation went Sir." says Steve looking to Skye with a frown.

"Skye's energy readings are off the charts and to the skies ... From what the tests and my medical opinion can understand Skye is unconscious because shes absorbing the energy in full." says Bruce once again cleaning his glasses on his lab coat, "Sapphire passing out and getting hurt all the time is really getting me to the point that I want to keep her under house arrest or something ... she is to quick to save others at the risk to herself." growled Tony and Clint and Steve nodded in agreement "I Agree she is way to much like Star spangle man with a plan here." says Sam with a smirk looking to Steve who just shrugged keeping from rolling his eyes. "Hey that's how I was raised ... Don't blame me that she has good character... Come on who's up for a spar? last one standing gets bought a drink from the losers." he said and immediately May, Nat, Clint, Triplett and eventually Grant all followed Steve to the cargo hold to spar one on one till only one would remain standing. Finally a hour later after much sparring Natasha and Steve tied so they decided to split who got how many drinks from the other four.

Skye was out for around eight hours and it was around midnight when her eyes finally fluttered open. "Ugh what a headache." she groans out putting her hand to massage her temples in a attempt to relieve the pounding. She sits up and pulls off all the wires to the heart and various monitors she was attached to , she looks around and sees that no one is in the lab with her which surprised her. Skye slowly pushed herself off the examination table and moved to the cargo hold, it was quiet very quiet which made her very uncomfortable. She walked up the spiral stairs before instantly freezing upon seeing multiple avengers asleep on the lounge couches and floor, Skye tip toed around the area but suddenly a loud whisper made her instantly jump and have a ball of energy in her hand. "Skye!.." she spins around to see Steve at the door of his bunk arms crossed.

"Steve... oh wow you scared me!" she whispered back and he smirked, "Skye we need to talk. Everyone has been concerned and is waiting for you to wake up." he says moving to her side and she frowns "Come on we can talk in my office... No one is in there right?" she says and Steve shakes his head "No but right now the Director is in Clint's bunk while Natasha and him share, Falcon and Iron Man are in the lounge and Maria returned back to the hotel. Come on before someone hears your awake." he replies and they quietly make it to her office and close the door behind them. "Midnight wow I have been out longer than I expected... Okay I have a lot I need to tell you before I have to go." she says taking a seat behind her desk, Steve furrowed his eyebrows and took a seat as he asked "Go? Where are you going?" Skye frowns " To much to say and very little time to do it... Steve the fate of the world is at stake and i am the only one that can save it."

-Authors Note- Hey all you still with me? Please review as I miss getting all your wonderful reviews, I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	25. Chapter 25 time to leave I am sorry

Unknown 25

"What do you mean the fate of the world is at stake and only you can save it?! You have a team that can and will help you! Your not in this alone!" exclaims Steve raising his voice making Skye groan as she massaged her head "Steve please let me finish... I have to go and I wish I really do wish that you could help but right now this is my duty. Pleaassseeeee try to understand that." she pleaded eyes boring into his and suddenly her office door is flung open showing Bruce and Grant relieved to see her and Steve frozen in place. "Skye! You gave us a heart attack when we came back and you were gone we were worried." says Grant and Bruce nods in agreement. Steve crosses his arms and says "Excellent timing... Skye wants to leave and I can't seem to be able to talk her out of it." he narrows his eyes at her and Bruce looks at her incredulously "You can't be serious! Why would you want to leave and why wouldn't you take us?" he asks and Skye massages the bridge of her nose as she replies "Guys I have a duty to preform... We brought down Hydra with the help of Klevenal my father and I agreed to help him in return. I gave him my word and I can't take any of you with me since you could all get hurt and I would die before letting any of you be hurt." she pushes past them and walks to the kitchen where she grabs some water and Grant frowns "Skye can we talk about this for a moment?" he asks firmly.

Skye flinches at the slight hint of anger in his tone and immediately replies " Ward please I have to go and I can't tell you where ... Don't try to track me or anything of the sort. Trust me okay"she keeps her back facing them and turns to face them... She quickly moves to pass the lounge when all of a sudden everyone is around her. "Head agent Skye you need to explain why you have to leave." says Director Colson coming to stand in front of her, Skye sighed and replied "Director I have a promise to keep and it was this promise that delivered us every single last hydra agent in the world for justice. I have to go but know that I am the only one that can do this and earth is in danger... I am sorry" She activates her suit camouflage and makes it to the cargo bay where she opens the doors making the alarms blare and she walked to the end of the platform and took a deep breath as Stark and Steve both ran into the cargo hold "Skye! What are you doing?!" yells Steve panicked and Skye yells over her shoulder "Trust Me!" she jumps out of the plane with no parachute or anything to slow her down. "Sapphire!" exclaims Tony as his armor attaches to him and he flies out after her , what he sees next makes him gasp in shock . There right in front of him is Skye flying as far away from the bus as fast as humanly possible. "She can fly!" he says to JARVIS who is scanning the hackers movements down to a tee as the AI replied "It does indeed appear that she is flying sir."

Tony sighed letting Sapphire fly farther away from them before he flew back into the cargo hold and landed perfectly letting his helmet come up and said "She didn't need saving... she can now apparently fly." Says looking to the concerned looks of the Avengers and the remaining members of the team. Bruce looks to Simmons with amazement before the bio chemist says "We must check the tests to find any evidence to support this. Come along Fitz." he pulls the engineer with her and Bruce follows along, Grant frowns and walks up the spiral stairs and walked into his bunk and locked it behind him he just wanted to be left alone but he only had five minutes of peace before there was a knock at his bunk door. Ward went impassively stiff as he opened the door to see Steve and Clint who both pushed past him and entered his small bunk as Clint said " We need to talk."

Ward sighed and closed the door behind them and sat down on his bed and looked between Clint and Steve who looked at him stone faced. "What do you want to talk about?" Asked Grant after a few minutes of tense silence, Clint replied "We want to know what Skye told you but not us... Or what you heard before she was in the shield with Klevenal." Ward crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes " Why would I tell you what I know? It's obviously Skye's business not ours." Steve frowned and replied " Because Ward she is like a little sister to us and we want to help protect her... We can't do that if we don't know what's going on." he locked eyes with the head agents boyfriend and pleaded through his eyes. Ward let his arms fall from their crossed position to his sides as he said " Skye doesn't want our help guys and from what I know I hate that she doesn't want us to get hurt because she will most likely."

Clint and Steve furrowed their brows in concern and Clint asked "Grant what do you know?" Ward took a deep breath letting his shoulders slouch in defeat before he replies "Cree rogues are headed here to earth they want to take over and cause absolute chaos, Klevenal is the brother of the King of the Cree empire and as is his duty to protect those worlds that have not caused his people harm ... Being earth . Well there is too many rogues coming that he will not be able to take care of them all and the only one that can protect the world fully is Skye. Our lives rest in her hands because the Cree rogues specialize in killing and chaos only she has the power to stop them." Steve's eyes widen and he groaned "Another alien invasion? It's going to be like the battle of New York all over again." he exclaimed and both Clint and Grant mutely nodded.

(Six hours later)

Skye lands in Washington with ease in a secluded area before she says "Okay time to find some help."

-Authors Note- Please review and thanks for reading


	26. Chapter 26 trust me

Unknown 26

Skye walks down several streets before coming to stop at the Captain America memorial, she entered and remained inconspicuous as she looked around the nice exhibit. She was wearing a thin tan overcoat as she came to a stop in front of the mahicans wearing Captain America and the howling commandos old uniforms proudly, Skye smiled thinking it was quite funny that they talked about how both Captain America and Bucky Barnes died with honor in defense of their country when they did in fact mostly die but Steve is alive and well. The head agent looked around for a male in a over coat, she spotted one looking at the Bucky Barnes video memorial.

Skye quietly and stealthily moved to the mans side, " Sargent Bucky Barnes... Wow he was really a hero." she said casually and the man tensed beside her before he replied "that's what people keep saying." Skye sighed and said "My name is Skye... agent of Shield-" she didn't even get to finish before he took off running, she sighed before activating her camouflage and running after him. The man ran as fast as he could till he got to a alley, he stopped thinking he wasn't being followed but he was proved wrong when Skye appeared five feet in front of him with a smile. He immediately got into a defensive stance but she threw up her hands in a surrendering manner as she spoke "Wait... Please hear me out. I am not here to hurt you ... I need your help." Bucky turned his head in a curious manner and asked "What do you want?!" Skye smiled and replied "Sargent Barnes... I heard you were alive from my friend who you are also well aquatinted his name is Steve... Steve Rogers. You see I am a Agent of Shield but of the new one that has taken care of all Hydra and is fighting to protect this world."

Bucky looked at her in confusion and said "I don't trust Shield... They worked with hydra and did this to me! What do you want agent Skye?!" his tone got higher and she just stood her ground, "I want you to help me save earth! I can help you remember everything that you can't remember with some help from my powers... All I want is for Steve to have his best friend back and for earth to be safe. Your a good man and I know you would do anything you can to help our world if it means preserving your life and Steve's." her tone was stern showing him that she was determined, "I am not a good man Agent Skye... I was once but that was along time ago, I only have flashbacks of my old life and I really liked them but now I know I could never go back to it. All my friends from my past are gone and I am a monster." he said backing away from her. "No Sargent Barnes you saved Steve... you may have been controlled by Hydra and done terrible things but you still recognized Steve when he was drowning. Bucky you saved Steve Rogers and I can tell you that you aren't a monster! You are human and a friend of one of my best friends, please believe me when I tell you that there is good inside you." Said Skye taking a step towards him, Bucky began clutching his head as he tried to fight off the Winter Soldiers instincts.

"No! No ... You need to leave ! I can't control it!" he exclaims and Skye frowns "No I am not leaving you here to suffer! Let me help!" she exclaimed only to find her self being chocking as he used his metal arm to squeeze tighter, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he exclaims. Skye puts her hands to his head and lets blue energy enter his mind, Skye focuses on kindness and pushes through the countless blank spots in his memory. Skye was having a problem breathing since he was chocking her but she ignored her need for air and pushed her energy deeper into his mind and suddenly he gasped his hand slacking so she could breathe. She pushed harder and Bucky fell to his knees clutching his head, "Almost done Bucky... Just a little bit more..." she says as he bites his mouth drawing blood from the pain. She forced her hands away from his head with a deep gasp for air, Bucky collapsed against the side of the alley wall. Skye frowned before she used her powers to lift him and with great stealth she got a hotel room going under the alias " Skye Ward" and paying in cash for two nights knowing that Bucky wouldn't be awake for at least twenty four hours.

She managed to appear dragging up who the receptionist assumed was her drunk boy friend to the elevator and to room 413, she used her powers to lay him on the bed before putting a wet wash cloth on his head as he had a slight fever before taking a seat in a nearby chair. ( Six hours later ) Director Colson paces back and forth trying to figure out why Skye wouldn't let her team... Her family help her with whatever this mission is, " Mr. Stark put up a search for any mysterious activity involving a brunette check all the major cities , LA, Washington , DC, NYC,"says Colson before walking out of the room whispering "Skye you don't have to do this alone." Grant sat in Skye's office lost in thought worrying about the women he loved and had no real idea of where she was.

Skye picked up her cell phone and saw texts from everyone including to her surprise Director Colson who never texts, "Kid you don't have to do this alone we are your family and are all here for you." was the text that Clint sent to her, she scrolled down to the next text who was from Natasha "Skye... I can't believe that I would ever say this to you but you have lost your mind! Come home!" Skye raised an eyebrow at how she expected her trainer would be upset, the next one was from Steve "Look Skye I understand that no one can force you to come back but everyone is really worried about you. Please whatever is happening let us help you we want you safe. Hope to hear from you soon Steve." the head agent was feeling extremely guilty that her family and friends was worrying over her so she put her phone back into her pocket with a sad expression she got lost in her thoughts dreading what would happen in about six days that only she could do.

-Authors Note- I am sorry for any errors in my writing, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter please review to let me know what you would like to see more of. Thank you for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	27. Chapter 27 Will you help me?

Unknown 27

(The next day)

It was noon and Skye was getting worried that Bucky still hadn't woken up, she knew what she did was the right thing but she would feel awful if she had to tell Steve who was kinda turning into a older brother to her that she found Bucky but that she hurt him worse then he was. She was completely lost in her thoughts till a nearby groan reached her ears and her head snapped into the direction of Bucky's sleeping form. Skye moved over to his side and spoke "Sargent Barnes." she puts a hand on his shoulder and suddenly his eyes flew open and he sat up in a grunt. "Sargent Barnes... You are safe your in a hotel and hydra is gone." she says with a impassive face, he looked around the room surveying the area before he closed his eyes and forced himself to remember before he said "You fixed me... Where is Steve? He isn't hurt is he?" asked Bucky growing concerned as he remembers what happened the last time he saw his surrogate brother.

Skye smiled before replying "Don't worry Steve is alive and well... He may be a little mad at me but otherwise he is fine. How's your head?" Bucky sat up letting his back lean up against the head board before talking "My head feels fine... Now why would Steve be mad at you and how did you meet him? Especially since you just have me back my freedom?" Skye bit her bottom lip before replying "Well lets see... I met Steve when I broke into Avengers Tower with five other Shield agents needing the Avengers help to bring down the hydra leaders. After bringing down the hydra leaders I was promoted to head agent and have a team that consists of Black Widow aka Natasha Romanoff the red head you met in Washington at the Triskillion, HawkEye who is her usual partner and is a archer, Dr. Bruce Banner a great scientist in gamma radiation and also known as Hulk the big green raging monster when he's angry, Grant Ward who was a hydra slash SHIELD level seven specialist who I protect against whatever and of course Captain America aka Steve Rodgers. We have been going after hydra for months and just a day and a half ago we finally captured and took out the last of hydra. Steve is mad at me because I made a deal with my father who is alien that I would help him in exchange for hydra. Turns out he never needed my help just my trust so together him and I can save this world from alien invaders bent on total destruction and chaos, Steve thinks I shouldn't face this alone but I can't let him get involved because he is like a big brother to me and I don't want to see him hurt." she inhales and then exhales deeply before looking to Bucky who to her surprise had been listening to everything she said.

"Why can't you ask your team for help?" he asks in confusion and she sighs " I can't because like Steve they have all become surrogate family to me... Besides only one of them could actually survive against what's coming... Steve may be equally as strong as you but he doesn't have your skills and that's what will help us save earth." Bucky tried to read her facial expressions but he wasn't coming up with anything so he hesitantly asked " Which of my skills would be needed?" Skye looked away to lick her lips before she equally hesitantly replied " Your assassin skills... The aliens that are coming here aren't coming by the blessings of the Kree empire... They are murders, physcopaths that were so evil that they were cast out from their home world never to return, they are strong, fast, some smart most are dumb but they are wicked dangerous. I know that what I am asking of you is extremely dangerous and you could be hurt or die in the process, but I have no one else to ask that's outside my immediate family and friends and no one else that I could have to watch my back in this particular situation other then Steve's best friend and big brother figure."

Finally Bucky saw the plead in Agent Skye's eyes and understood that this was a young women with the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Okay... I will help." he says with a smile and she looks to him surprised "Really? Wow... Okay I honestly can say that I thought it would take more convincing to get your help." she says with furrowed brows but a small smile tugging at her lips. "You are Steve's friend, your cause is good, your character is great and you saved me... Of course I will help. Besides no Aliens are going to mess up my world if I can help it." he replies and Skye's eyes light up with hope. Meanwhile Tony is rubbing the bridge of his nose in exhaustion as he looks at the monitors, suddenly the computer beeps. "In DC there is hotel room registered to a women by the name of Skye Ward... Two nights,I hacked into security footage sir and there is no doubt that the brunette by the name of Skye Ward is in fact Head Agent Skye." says the AI known as Jarvis.

Tony smiled before calmly walking to the elevator to find everyone. In the gym everyone is sparring except for the science twins and Dr. Banner, no matter how much everyone tries to hide it but everyone is concerned about Sapphire. Suddenly Tony comes running out of the elevator with a smile on his face exclaims "I have found Skye!"

-Authors Note- So what do you think is going to happen? Send me a review with your answer :-) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


End file.
